The End is the Beginning 2: Behind the Mask
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: Jessi finds out more about the Pizzeria where her brother and sister died. Jessi and her other brother Jeremy start working there, to see what happened there during those years, especially what happened on the day of 1987. Mysterious events occur, and Jessi finds out who the master of all the puppets really is...
1. Awake

**Chapter 1- Awake**

* * *

Bonnie was broken, smashed, and taken apart. The room he was in was dark, cold, and the air had a strange musty smell, like an old closet. His eyes flickered on, though dimly. He couldn't see anything around him, the room was pitch black. His eyelights had broken, so the room was a mystery to him. Was he alone? He didn't hear anyone, or see anything. He tried to call out, but the effort of trying reduced his power by a substantial amount.

Bonnie was scared, he felt empty without someone with him. He closed his eyes, trying to use less energy, he didn't have much left. A jingling sound, almost like keys, but his audio receptors were dusty, and it sounded muffled. He didn't have much time to think about it, his power giving out, he flickered off, his back leaning against the wall.

* * *

"Jessi, why do you insist on working there? Havent you heard the rumors?" Jeremy said, crossing his arms. He looked at her with his green eyes, staring into her, as if he was trying to understand her in some way.

"Look, I just need the job, ok? The money is good, and the specifications fit my qualifications." Jessi said, shifting her position on the sofa. "And I can't stop thinking about _them_ maybe working there will help me calm my nerves."

"I just don't want you to get disappointed…" Jeremy said, shaking his head.

"Are you upset I got a job and YOU didn't?" Jessi asked, innocently.

"Ugh, you're so thick! All you do is put me down, well I think your going to get fired on your first day!" Jeremy said, stomping out the room, his annoyed grunt sounding out behind the quickly slammed door.

Jessi laughed at his older brother, and how childish he acted. Her mother sighed, also walking to her bedroom. Jessi was left alone, sitting on the couch. She was nervous, not only about her new job, but also about the restaurant. Her brother and sister were still there… they had to be. Nobody around the house said anything about them, maybe they tried to forget them, or maybe don't want to feel the pain anymore.

Jessi sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. She stood up and walked to her room, just ready to get to sleep. The bedroom was really Charlie's, but since they no longer stayed there, Jessi uses it. With her older siblings only ever speaking to her once before, she knew so little about them. She had dreams about them, what they were like when they were alive, what they would be like now. Her parents told her she had a wild imagination. But she was almost 20 now, so she just figured it was just the large amount of stress build up from her college courses.

She pushed the thoughts off, grabbing a book from the shelf, getting dressed for bed, and lying down on the bed. She started reading her book, but her thoughts were haunting her with this strange feeling, making her eyelids droop. She gave in, lying down the book and turning her lamp off. Jessi closed her eyes, sleep grabbing hold of her.

She opened her eyes only a minute later, expecting to see the same dark bedroom she fell asleep in. But oddly, the room she was in was different, musty, damp, and there was this strange feeling of dread on her. It was a waking dream, she could feel and move freely, as if she was awake. But this was no dream. It was a nightmare.

The walls had dry blood on it. A bloodied knife lay on the floor, it seemed like it was dropped in a hurry. A loud cracking sound was heard behind her, with strange dripping sounds accompanying it. It sounded like a body. She turned her head, her eyes widening. There, on the floor, was a golden bear, or at least the body was. The face that poked out from the body had no eyes, no features, just this insanely demented grin. He scared her.

His hands were dripping with blood. His smile wavered, standing up, then dragging something along the floor; it was a small child, she didn't recognize who it was at first, he had long, black hair, and his eyes were closed. The man dragged the child across the room to a big purple mass, but she couldn't see what. She walked closer to the man; and as a result, she was able to see what the purple thing was. She stopped, her body shaking when she saw that the large, purple mass was actually a humanoid rabbit.

Jessi sat up with a start, in a cold sweat. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she brought her knees up to her chest. She sat on her bed like that, she wasn't sure what she saw in her dream, but of one thing she was sure. The dream was a bad sign.

* * *

"Ok, ok, this has got to stop! You two have been at it since 1987! If you two can't get along, then you're going to have to separate!" Toy Freddy said, crossing his arms. Toy Bonnie was looking up at the ceiling, arguing with mangle, the busted head without it's exoskeleton, mangled around toy Foxy.

"Look, Teddy, I'll happily go, but I will NOT sit here and let this REJECT talk down to ME!"

"Oh shut up! Don't call ME a reject! Your the one that looks like a girl, and an ugly one at that." Mangle said, snickering at Green. Toy Foxy looked at the other head with a sad look, but she said nothing, for her voice box was busted and came out as radio signals.

Green growled "I'm not a girl, and dont even compare me to one. But at least I look normal, you're just mangled up, clinging to the ceiling like a freak. What even are you anymore, mangle? You don't even look like a real robot anymore. Your a reject. Is that why you did? Do you think that poor girl wanted…-"

"-and how do you know that this "poor man" Wasn't just _murder_, you know its against the rules to murder anyone." Mangle said, rolling its remaining eye.

"So murder justifies killing him? What about a trial? And also, we had no proof that he-" Green started.

"I said thats enough!" Teddy yelled, grabbing Green by the ears, "If you two can't cooperate, then Green, leave." He let go of him. Green lowered his ears, he hated getting chewed out, so he left to go mess with the security guard. "And you, Mangle, I know that since… that day… 1987… I know… But you still shouldn't let your temper go!" Teddy said, his voice lowering.

Mangle growled, turning its head to leave, T-Fox smiled at Teddy, before turning to leave as well. While Mangle talked a lot of trash, he was completely dependant on T-Fox for movement, and T-Fox was somewhat dependant on Mangle for talking, even though Mangle was extremely rude.

Teddy sighed, he really hated how he had to hold everyone together, the idea of them falling apart was scary, and he knew they were one fight away from that happening. He had to be everywhere at once, making sure they behave. They called him Teddy because he usually had to be the opposite in order to keep them from fighting. He knew he was a softie underneath, but he had to be a strong role model. It was hard balancing the two. Teddy headed back to the stage, sighing when he saw it empty. "Guess Green and Tee-Chee went to go mess with the guard… poor guy... " He saw a beak on the ground, for Tee-Chee knew she looked creepy without it.

Tee Chee stuck her head out the air vent. She was smiling a creepy smile, waiting for the guard to see her and put the mask on.

"Oh! Hello there Toy Chica! How are you today?" The guard asked, his face already in the mask.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here, so have you seen any security guards lately? Or any humans? You know humans aren't allowed here during the night." Tee Chee said.

"Oh, uh, No humans here. Just you guys! But you know It's my job to wind the music box, right? So tell me, do you know what's in it?" He asked.

Tee Chee's eyes widened with shock, but she quickly replaced it with a fake smile, "Oh, just some old animatronic and…. something else. I'm not sure exactly what it is, though, just wind the music box and we all will be fine!" She quickly looked around the room. "We'll all…. be… fine…" She said.

* * *

Jessi woke up in her room, and she wiped the sweat off her face. She wasn't sure what to make of her dream that night, but it made her worried.

"Hey Jessi, are you ready to go? You have to go there in a bit, right?" Her dad said as Jessi put her uniform on. She nodded in response. She pinned her name tag on "Jessi Fitzgerald" it said on it. Grabbing her hat, she dashed to the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready, later dad!" Jessi said, waving to her dad as she opened the door, running to the elevator down the hall. She pressed the first floor button, and she watched as the metal doors closed in front of her. She had a few minutes to herself, so she pulled out her wallet and looked at some of the pictures she had in it. One was her and Jeremy, when they were kids, about 12. Beneath that was her, Jeremy, and their mom and dad, taking a family picture. She looked at the bottom picture, signing as she saw it.

"This is… Ben and Charlie…" She whispered to herself. Her mom and dad didn't know she had this picture, she had found it inside her bedroom window's frame, stuck between the frame and the glass. She pulled it out of the wallet, reading the back of the photo "Best Friends, Worst enemies, like real siblings" She read it to herself. She sighed, tucking it into her pocket as she put her wallet away. This was true motivation, every time she saw it, it reminded her of Jeremy and their weak bond. Jeremy was a lone wolf, his natural grey hair gave him a loner look.

Ben and Charlie's bond was different. Jeremy and Jessi grew up with a broken family. Their parents tried their best, but they could only do so much, that large hole their first two children left was far too large to get over in a matter of years. Although they never said anything about it, Jessi knew they had blamed themselves, and that they were close to breaking. Every time her and her mother spoke, she had a strange habit of looking at the door, as if a purple rabbit and chicken would suddenly burst through the door, "Mom! Were home!"

Jessi had finished walking to the pizzeria, she checked her watch. "7:30.. I guess im a bit early… let me see if the door is open." She said aloud. She walked to the door, trying her luck. The door was locked. "Dang…" She said.

"Should I open the door?" A voice said from behind it. Jessi was startled, jumping at the sudden voice.

"She's wearing a uniform, she must work here." Another, deeper voice said.

"Alright fine, I'll open it, but if she kills us its your fault." The first voice said. The lights were off, but she saw a pair of green eyes blink as some hands pushed back the curtains on the door. Green unlocked the door, opening it. "Hello miss! And welcome to the New Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria!"

* * *

Authors note-

Heyo! I finished this WAY quicker than I thought, so im going to proof read it and ship it out now! I hope you like this story! Jessi is the secondary main character in this one, Ben is still the main, but i had her start it off! Also, hope you like her being an OC! Anyways, have a great Day!

* * *

Song of the day-

"Fourth of July", by Fall Out Boy! You and I will, Fire, Fire, FIREWORKS!


	2. The Missing Children

**Chapter 2- The Missing Children**

* * *

"Yeah, right" Jessi retorted to the blue rabbit, who looked at her with his big green eyes. Those things really creeped her out. She stepped past it, and headed down the hall. She thought she heard two voices behind her, but she ignored them. She knew they talked with each other, but she didn't really want to think about them… thinking.

"She looks safe… but we can never be too sure… green follow her around would you?" Teddy asked in his gruff voice. Green nodded his head in agreement, but he let his ears droop from to show his annoyment. Who wants to follow a weird human around all day?

"I hope that she doesn't poke around much…." Green said, sighing under his breath. "I don't really want to follow her around… Oh well, better "hop" to it!"

Jessi walked into the main room, awing at the stage where Toy Chica was sitting. She was talking with another animatronic, although, Jessi wasn't sure what that one was. He was short, like a kid, but extremely round. Jessi sat down her tool box that she was carrying, inside was a pair of wire cutters, cable strips, and many other tools and wires used for fixing the animatronics. She sighed, digging in her pockets for her job papers. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and a newspaper. She uncrumbled the sheet of paper, and she read the specs.

"Hello Mrs. Fitzgerald, and welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Your job is as follows, come in at 7:45, look at all of the Toy animatronics. See if any of them are in need of repairs, and if they are, it is your job to repair them. If you need any parts, please report to the "Parts and Services" room down the hal. After that, you are to leave immediately, and the restaurant opens at 9:00. If you are in need of any assistance, please call this number or contact our staff at…" Jessi dropped the paper back into her pocket. She sighed, looking around the room,

"Alright you guys, who wants to get checked first?" She said loudly, grabbing a screwdriver from her toolbox.

* * *

Bonnie turned back on. "Ugghhh…." He moaned "Where am I…." He said. He rubbed his head, trying to think about where he was. Once again, his memories were fuzzy and he had trouble remembering what happened to him. He stood up, groaning from the hobbled over to the door, the only thing in the room he could see with the lights out, as light shone out from under the door. He pulled it open, cowering from the light as it shone brightly into his eyes. After they adjusted, he looked around the hallway. "No one…" He whispered.

"What are you!? GUYS!" A voice yelled from down the hallway. Bonnie rubbed his eyes, then massaged his snout, getting some dirt off it. "There's this thing down the hallway! Some rabbit or something, he looks old! It came out of the parts and services room!" The voice called out again. Bonnie wasn't sure what to think about it, so he walked down the hall towards the voices. He slid his feet along the ground, still quite groggy from his long time in the closet. He emerged from the main hall, and he looked around the room with a wide glance. He saw 3 animatronics talking on the stage, or at least they were, but now they were looking directly at Bonnie.

"Hello! Its *crits* M-m-m-me-e-e-e-e-e *crits*" Bonnie gasped out from his voice box. What happened to his voice box? It just gave out, only producing low radio static when he attempted to activate it. Bonnie looked at the other three, trying to see exactly what they were. His eyes widened when he saw Toy Bonnie, his bright green eyes filled with pure terror.

"It's that thing we found from the storage room! It came to life! THE DEAD HAVE RISEN!" Green yelled, making Bonnie jump back a bit in surprise. Dead? How long was he out? It only felt like a day or so…

"Calm down Green, just help me see what it is." Teddy said, walking down from the stage. The other two stepped down from behind him, looking curiously from behind the large bear. Teddy slowly approached Bonnie, who was attempting to speak with them, but only made lots of static noises. "Looks strangely like Green, eh?" Teddy said, taking a glance back at the smaller blue rabbit, who just looked at Bonnie with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Green finally said once he found the courage. Bonnie only lowered his ears, knowing there was no way to tell him his name. Green's face became slightly irritated. "What? Got cotten in your ears? I asked for your name!" Bonnie just looked at him with sadness in his face.

"He looks a bit beaten up, I wonder what happened to him." Tee Chee said from behind Teddy. "His voice box must be busted too, or he's just rude… and are we sure it's a he? It looks more like a girl to me."

Bonnie stamped his foot in rage, How dare she call him a woman! What woman wears a bowtie? Well, maybe not everyday, sure… well maybe… Bonnie walked past all of them, looking around for food once he felt his energy reserves. The other three watched him walk past.

"Hey! We're talking to you! Don't just walk off! How very rude!" Green said, throwing his hands to his hips. "And what are you doing?" Bonnie grabbed a slice of leftover pizza, stuffing his mouth full, the taste riveting his senses. He forgot how hungry(or low on fuel) he really was. He looked around for more, eating everything he could find. "Hey! Stop that! We need to eat too!" Green shouted at Bonnie, who just ignored him.

"Thats enough!" Teddy shouted, grabbing Bonnie by the arm "You have to stop now." Bonnie tried to pull his arm away, stepping on the bears foot. Teddy pulled back, trying to calm Bonnie down.

"*critz* S-stop *critz* bzzzz-" Bonnie managed, his voice cutting in and out.

"Oh, it does speak." Green said flatly, Tee Chee looking at Bonnie with wild eyes. "It doesn't help his case though… he broke the rules… he has to pay…"

"Damn it Green… your right though..." Teddy said, "Lock him up in the closet again."

"*critz* n-no! *critz* Dark inside…*critz*" Bonnie said, yanking at his arm to get away from Teddy.

"Calm down! your pulling too hard! Your arm is dry rot-" Teddy started, feeling the tugging replaced by slack. Teddys eyes widened, looking from the dry rotted arm in his hand, then to the one armed bunny standing next to him, tears starting on the rabbits face.

"*critz* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *critz*" Bonnie yelled in pain, his arm being ripped out of its socket, wires hanging down from the place it used to be. "*critz* Why… *critz* WHY?! *critz* I didn't do… anything…." Bonnie cried, stepping away from Teddy. Bonnie ran away, back down the hallway to the parts and services room.

"Wait!" Teddy yelled after him, but to no avail, sighing as the bunny stumbled down the hallway.

"Teddy! Now why did you go and do that?! You just ripped his arm off like that?! Are you crazy?" Green said, looking around himself wildly "Poor fella… He's scared to death… that scream… he must be in a lot of pain…"

Teddy dropped the arm on the floor, brushing the dust off his hands "Look, I understand what happened, but what was he doing here? And why did he eat all that food? What was he so scared of?" Teddy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look guys, we need to let this whole thing settle, we can apologize later. I wonder though… he looked a lot like Green… you don't think…" Tee Chee said, looking at the ground. She knew that they had replaced some older models, but as far as she knew, the older models were just scrap now. Metal used for the new toys construction. She felt guilty. "This is our fault…"

"Hey guys! Look at this! That woman that checked us this morning left this paper on the table!" Green said, trying to forget about their encounter with the purple bunny. "It's a newspaper." Green said, squinting at the print.

"Let me see!" Tee Chee said, grabbing the paper from Green, making him huff out air "It says "_Fraud! Manager of the Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria had claimed that four children had went missing while at his restaurant during the year of 1970; however, we have news to suggest that after his death at his own pizzeria that the 4 children were murdered on site." _Tee Chee laid the paper down. "four children? Killed? That was over twenty years ago…"

"I wonder why that woman had it then. You know, she did seem kinda shifty." Teddy said, crossing his arms

"She isn't a criminal though, I did a scan on her, and she even seemed nice after a while. I wonder why she kept looking at the back room so much though..." Green said.

"Did you guys scan… him?" Tee Chee asked, tilting her head.

"No, I figured that he wouldn't be bad, considering that he came out of the back room and…"

"Go scan him." Teddy said, "We can't risk it."

"A-alright boss." Green said, "I don't see the point though."

"I'll come with you!" Tee Chee said, "I wanna Know more about this purple bunny."

* * *

"Ouch… Ouch…" Bonnie rubbed his empty arm socket, with hope that it would randomly grow back or something. "That bastard… What did I do? He just… ripped my arm off…" Bonnie sighed, flipping the light switch on the wall by the door. "Let's see…"

His mouth hung open as he looked around the room "Dead… they look so…. dead…" Chica laid on the floor, someone had just dropped them against the wall. Freddy was lying on his side, his hat and microphone still on him. "Where's Foxy?" Bonnie wondered, not seeing him anywhere near him.

"Nugg…" a gruff voice moaned near Bonnie, making him jump out of his exoskeleton.

"Fred? Your awake!*critz*" Bonnie said, his eyes softening.

"*cough* yeah...Where the hell are we?"Freddy asked, sitting up from his uncomfortable position. "HEY! What happened to your arm?!"

"Some guy, outside…. ripped it off." Bonnie said flatly.

"Are you alright? Looks painful."

"Yeah, it hurts like hell, but its alright, honest."

"It doesn't matter. Im going to… speak with them. YOu sit here in case Chica wakes up, understood?"

"I'm on it." Bonnie replied, nodding his head in confirmation.

Freddy grabbed the door handle, carefully turning it as not to alert any attention. He poked his head out the door, cursing under his breath when he saw that his eye lights had dimmed. The corridor was dark, he figured it must be nighttime. He didn't see anyone down the hall way, just four doors, and a lighted room at the end. He turned his head, looking down the other hallway, he saw a blue figure walking down the hallway. Freddy stuck his head back in the room. "Someone's coming!" Freddy whispered.

"What? Who was it?" Bonnie said, carefully sitting back on the floor tilting his head down "It doesn't matter… i'm tired… I might just shut down for a bit…."

Freddy's vision was blurred, and he heard a beep going on in the back of his head. "I'm… running low… need to… save…"Freddy started to lay down, but he heard the beep cease and he collapsed on the floor. Bonnie lulled into sleep mode shortly after. Green walked in, looking at Bonnie collapsed against the wall.

"Guess he tired himself out, poor thing…" Green sighed, stepping over Freddy and started staring straight at Bonnie. "I dont know what the point of this is.. but might as well see." Green blinked his eyes a few times, the eyelights shifting from its normal light to a blue one. "Alright lets see here…" Green had no matches for Bonnie, which was what he expected, but something strange was surrounding the bunny that Green couldn't see before he started scanning. A child was huddled inside the suit, he was purple tinted, and seemed like he was fading like a mist. "This…" Green started, "Maybe that woman messed up my circuits… there's no way that… that thing is a kid! No way! " Green denied what he saw, turning away, quickly leaving the room.

* * *

Authors notes-

Sorry this took longer than normal, but i hope you like the effort I put into this one! I really like how this one is turning out, let me know how you think of it! I also have _another_ side story going with this one, so thats 3 stories i'm working on, so I hope I don't have a panic attack or anything! Anyway, i'll try and get these out a bit quicker, but no promises! Also, I have a lot of other stories for FNAF in mind, even an alternate universe thing where the characters were possessed by completely different children, but thats a story for another time!

* * *

Song of the day-

"Nicotine" By Party at the disco. Totally my favorite song by this band, and sorry if I put this on here before, I don't know if I did or not.


	3. Your Friends

**Chapter 3- Your Friends**

* * *

"Well?" Teddy said to Green when he walked into the room.

Green shrugged, rubbing the back of his head, what was he supposed to say? "I saw a child huddled inside a suit." thats just crazy! If Teddy found out, he would probably have him scrapped!

"Hmm… thats what I hoped, I guess his wiring just just short circuited or somthing." Teddy said, sighing. Teddy undid his bow tie, leaving it untied on his chest "So, you guys have anything interesting happen today?" He asked, pulling his hat off, polishing the sides.

"Well, you know, the usual." Green said, looking around himself with a confused look "Where's Tee Chee?"

"I think she went to the kids cove, said something about 'todays damages'." Teddy said, placing his hat back on his head, after smiling at the shine he put back on it.

"Oh, alright, I might go see BB or something." Green said, feeling the awkwardness of the conversation drift in. "So… uh… Freddy… what are you uh… doing tonight?" Green asked, feeling his gears heat up.

Teddy gave him a quizzical look "Um, nothing Green, whats up?"

Green looked at the big blue eyes staring at him, his fuel tank churning "Erm, nothing T-Teddy, have a good day! Er evening!" He half-yelled awkwardly, dashing away towards the play area.

* * *

Chica blinked, her eye lights slowly activating, luckily still in good condition. Bonnie laid on his side, away from her, blocking his empty arm socket from view. She sat up, "Ugh, I feel a bit rusty…"

She rubbed her head, looking around. "Bonnie… Freddy… wait, W-Where is Foxy?" She said half panicked. "F-Foxy?" She said, quickly standing up, feeling a sudden burst of energy. "Foxy?!" She said again, her head swiveling quickly around the room. She saw a basement door, the handle was rusty and it seemed like the door was mostly forgotten. She walked over to it.

"Wait… what's that noise…" she whispered. Scraping and clawing sounded from the door she was near. "What is that…" She wondered.

She slowly approached the door, taking each step with care. Her gears turned louder, her limited fuel seeming to boil. Her hand shaking, she grabbed the door, unlocking it from her side. The door immediately flew open "Gah!"

In a flash Chica fell backward, her gears turning faster than ever, but she never touched the ground. Red hands wrapped around her chest "Chica!" Foxy yelled to her, pulling her into an embrace. "Ye saved… me." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"Are you ok?" She said quickly, still somewhat surprised by everything.

"Aye, I be fine now… and ye… how arr ye?" Foxy asked, his arms still wrapped around her chest.

"Oh well.. I woke up and I didn't see you and-"

Foxy pulled her even closer, looking into her soft pink eyes "Aye…" he whispered, his gears rushing so loud Chica heard the soft patter of them churning.

"So…" Chica said, unable to hide her blush, "I'm starved, wanna go find something to eat?"

-line-

"Have ye seen them awake yet?" Foxy asked Chica, who sighed.

"No.. they haven't even woken up, they almost look-"

"Shhh, don't even think it me lass." Foxy reassured.

"R-right… lets go fuel up, i'm starved. We can worry about… well… everything later." Chica suggested, a quick nod from Foxy. "I think the exit is that door over there."

"Alright me matey! Lets go get some grub!" Foxy said, patting Chica on the back "Don't worry me lass, the boys be fine! Truste me…"

Chica nodded to Foxy, walking over to the door, "You ready?"

"Yarr." Foxy said enthusiastically.

Chica slowly opened the door, nervously looking out. She stuck her chest out, looking down the two hallways from the door, and she tiptoed out from behind the door. Foxy did the same.

In a low whisper, Chica said "Foxy, Lets go down this hallway" She pointed down the hallway the door opened out to.

"Aye" Foxy whispered, slowly walking down the hallway, pushing his glasses along his snout. Chica slowly followed him, looking into the bathrooms as she passed.

"This place is creepy without my eyelights…" Chica said, "I won't turn them on until we know who's here."

"Yer eyelights still be workin'? Me eyelights be busted they be." Foxy admitted, getting a slight giggle from Chica. "What be so funny?"

"Your so cute when you get upset!~" She said, giggling louder.

"Yarr…" Foxy's gears heated up.

"Hold up… I think this is a party room." Chica said, looking around Foxy's shoulder.

"Hmm… ye stay here… I go check it out." Foxy said, placing his hand on her's, which was nervously shaking on his shoulder, "I be alright lass…, if ye be in trouble just yell, an I be' running, ok?"

"Be careful…" she said, letting him go.

"Aye." Foxy said, silently snaking along the walls, carefully looking around the room. There was a big stage, the curtains were down and he couldn't see atop it. Around the room were arcade games, the likes of which Foxy had never seen.

He looked up at the ceiling, stars and other shapes attached to wires hung from the tiles on the roof. It wasn't really a party room, it was more of a performance room.

"This place be… very different from me last vessel…" Foxy muttered. He didn't see anyone, so he decided to go around and look for food. "The sooner the better, this place gives me the creeps!" He thought.

The place was totally cleaned out. Apart from the occasional pepperoni or crust, there was no pizza in sight. "I wonder if there's any left over pizza boxes around…"

Foxy walked through a few rows of arcade games, some fur standing up on his neck. This place had a weird aura about it. The closer he got to it, the weirder he felt. He was slightly curious, but he was mostly hungry.

The other end of the arcade games was a weird game area, some weird carousel, it was made of weird looking animals made of plastic, a bunch of arcade games, a few tables,and a prize corner. He felt like he didn't want to go near it.

Foxy looked around from behind the arcade game, he looked at the weird carousel, and he froze. Right there, big and round, was a child. Weird looking child, his anatomy made no sense to Foxy. "Hello." It said, looking flatly at Foxy. His cover was blown.

"Erm." Foxy stuttered.

"Oh, are you shy? Thats ok! I'm Balloon Boy! But everyone calls me BB! Whats your name?" BB said, smiling widely at Foxy.

"Oh, ahoy BB, My name be Foxy the Pirate Fox." Foxy said, rubbing the back of his head. This kid had a lot of energy. Almost as much as Bonnie after he found a caffeine soda a kid left, almost.

"Foxy! Foxy! Wanna meet my other friends? GUYS I MADE A NEW FRIEND!" BB yelled, making Foxy jump back with fear. He hoped the "Friends" that BB spoke of were friendly.

"Uh, what are ye friends, if ye don't mind me askin?" Foxy said.

"Well. were not bad, It's _your_ friends that I want to hear about." A deep voice said behind Foxy. "BB, go to kids cove. Now."

Foxy turned, his jaw dropping as he saw who it was.

"So." Teddy said, "What the hell are you people doing here?"

* * *

Authors Notes-

Hello guys!

Well, I got this done finally! I was working pretty late for this one, but ill post it when I get back from school friday!

And, just to clarify myself, Jeremy will come soon I promise! and I'll include the triplets when the time comes, so I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and ill try to get these done quicker for you guys!

I'm also trying to shorten my chapters a bit, so you guys don't kill yourselves over those massive walls of text!~

Later days!

* * *

Song of the day-

Sorry im tired, uh i don't know maybe… uh…


	4. Temper

**Chapter 4- Temper**

* * *

"We… er… I not be knowin." Foxy said, taking a few steps back "Who are you!?"

"Well, I'm Freddy Fazbear, or Teddy. Everyone calls me Teddy, so you _will_ do that as well, but i'm much more interested in you." Teddy was slowly walking towards Foxy, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Well… my name be Foxy…" Foxy said, nudging his glasses up his snout habitually. "How can you be Freddy? My Bro- er friend's name Freddy Fazbear… Wait… you're not our-"

"Hey! Boss! Look who i found found in the bathroom! I think she knows this guy." Tee Chee , leading, leading Chica to Teddy.

"What is this…" She said, looking around at Foxy and Teddy. "What are you doing to Fox-" Teddy grabbed her by the head, putting her in a headlock. Chica shook with fear.

"Chica!" Foxy said, dashing forward. Teddy stuck his hand out to Foxy.

"Not so fast, you can have your- what did you call her? Chica?- you can have your _Chica_ back once I find out what the hell you people are doing here."

"Please let me go… we just wanted to find some food! We've been sitting in-"

"Just stop squirming will you? It's not like he'll let you go." Tee Chee said, giggling.

"Alright… fine… I'll talk." Foxy said, lowering his head "Just let her be…"

"Good boy"

"We. honestly don't be knowin why we're here… the last thing I remember was wakin up in that there closet after our last shutdown… forced shutdown…" Foxy said, his ears pinning to his head. Foxy's gears started heating up, he tried to cover it up, but he was starting to get angry with Teddy.

"Honestly! We don't know what happened! If we did we would tell you-" Chica said.

"Shut up! Don't speak out of turn!" Teddy yelled, slamming Chica into the ground, face first.

"Chica!" Foxy screamed, running up to her, "What the HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Foxy yelled, grabbing Teddy by the neck "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME CHICA! YOU EVIL MONSTER-"

"MANGLE" Teddy yelled, kicking Foxy in the chest, making Foxy recoil away from him. "One is being intolerable. Fix it."

"Yes sir!" Mangle said, dashing along the ceiling, "Faster T-Fox! You're going to slow!" T-Fox yelped, doing as she was commanded.

Mangle dropped from the ceiling, on top of Foxy, making him yelp. "Alright you motherless son of a Vixen, time to pay!" Mangle screeched.

Mangle scratched away at Foxy's ear, making him yell out in pain. "Yarr! Get off me ye plastic reject!" Foxy yelled, tearing at Mangle's head. T-Foxy gave out a cry of pain, making Foxy fall back in shock.

"Foxy! Get up!" Chica yelled, standing up from her position on the ground, her jaw had detached and it sat dangling, attached with wires. She grabbed Foxy, yanking him along the ground away from the Mangled monstrosity.

"Im… not a reject… am I?" Mangle said.

"MANGLE! GET THEM!" Teddy yelled, stomping his foot into the ground. "If they don't pay for this, they'll do it again. We can't have that."

"I-I…" Mangle said, looking around the room. "I-I'll try!" Mangle said, T-Fox wouldn't move. "Come on Tiny, get up…"

Foxy shook his head "Alright, let's go, I hate being dragged." He stood up, dashing to the main hall. "Are ye ok?" Foxy said.

"My… Jaw… he broke my…"

"Shh… its ok… let's just hurry back to the Supply closet." Foxy reassured, opening the door.

"Are you sure we'll be alright? I'm sure they know we sit in here… if they come in here… surely they-"

Foxy grabbed Chica by the chest, making her gears heat up. "Im sure… don't worry lass… I be right here… I always be here for ye."

"Oh… right…" Chica seemed unconvinced "But what if-"

Foxy pulled her closer, pressing his snout against her detached jaw. The room around Chica faded away, it was just her and him. She closed her eyes, using one of her hands to push up the bottom part of her broken jaw.

* * *

Jeremy sat on the couch, his feet on the coffee table, yawning. "Jeremy, what are you going to do with yourself? You're a couch potato." Jessi said, giggling.

"All work and no play makes for a boring afternoon…" Jeremy grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, but work gets you a paycheck… you know… the thing you need to be independant?" She retorted, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh shut up Jessi, you know I hate working. Stop bringing it up."

"I'm just saying, there's a spot open at the pizzeria for a night guard. The last guy resigned. It's easy! All you gotta do is watch the animatronics and doors. It's easy!" She said.

"No way, that sounds horrible." Jeremy spat, "And you know I hate _those_ things."

"Look, I'm sure you'll turn around eventually, so I'll just sit the job offer here, ok? I got it from the newspaper." Jessi sat the paper on the coffee table, then stood up and left the room.

"Pffy, yeah." Jeremy said. He shifted in his seat. "I-I wonder if… _they're_ still there…" he frowned, looking around the room to make sure no one heard him.

"Well, Jessi is right, I need the money to get my own things… and I have some unfinished business with my siblings… i'll give it a shot." he said, sighing under his breath.

* * *

Authors note-

Heyo!

How was this? It was bit rushed to get it out on February the 14th, but it was worth it.

Is it short? It's too short... isn't it? PLZ DON'T HATE ME I'M TRYING MY BEST D:

Haha! I guess yesterday was a friday the 13th special and this one is a Valentines day special! Let me know if you like the shorter, more frequent chapters!

HAVE A GREAT VALENTINE'S DAY!

OMG SO MUCH CHOCOLATE *Stuffs face*

* * *

Song of the Day-

"Trouble" by Coldplay. I don't think I've given enough credit to coldplay, I freaking love them!


	5. Please Don't Leave

**Chapter 5- Please Don't Leave**

* * *

(1987)

"Mommy! Look! I got lots of tokens!" Paulette said to her mother. Brown curls fell into her face, she smiled at her mother, who also grinned back to her.

"Wow! Thats great honey! How many did you get?" Her mother said, patting her head.

"A lots of them!"

"Oh, "A lots" huh? How many is that?" Her mother asked questioningly.

"Uhm… more than a billion!" Paulette said with a sly grin.

"Your only 7, Paulette, you don't know how much that is!" Her mother said hugging her. "So how did you get them?"

"I won a lot of games mommy! I won the pirate games, the Bonnie games! All of them!" Paulette said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Can I go to the prize corner? I wanna get a Freddy doll!" Paulette said. She pointed to the other side of the room, where a large door, at least to her, sat. A large sign sat above it, it said, 'Prize corner'.

"Uh, sure. Just hurry back ok?" Her mother said. She pat her on the head. "You're everywhere today, just come back so we can leave soon ok?"

"Alright!" She squealed, dashing out the room. She headed for the prize corner. She opened the door, it screeched open, and she slowly walked in.

It was completely devoid of people. She shrugged, stepping over to the counter, giggling to herself. She looked around the room. There was a large shelf with lots of dolls: Chica, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, a weird yellow rabbit, and a cupcake with eyes. She giggled when she saw that the bottom shelf had a Freddy doll on it. The only shelf she could reach, if she jumped.

She scooted up to it, hopping up to the bottom shelf. She swung at the Freddy doll. "Huff" she groaned. she jumped again, higher this time, snatching the doll of the shelf. "Got one!" She squealed. She swung the doll around in her arms, humming to herself.

"_It's me…"_ A voice called out from behind her. She looked around the room. Creepy. She shrugged her shoulders, she ignored it. Must have been her imagination. She continued swinging the doll in her arms. She closed her arms around herself and the doll, swinging faster. She caught a glimpse of a yellow bear. It stood in the corner, next to a present.

She looked at the present, holding the doll close to her chest. She walked over to it slowly, every footstep she heard was loud in her ears. There was a music box sitting next to it on a table, it was red, with a large crank on the side that she figured was for winding it with. She looked at the crank, grabbing the handle.

She started turning it, a sweet melody played from the box. She smiled a bit, turning it faster. Faster, and faster. "_Its me" _The voice called out again, this time she was sure it came from the present next to the music box. She stopped winding it.

"Hello?" She said, gently walking towards the box. She didn't hear a response, but she heard what sounded like a girlish giggle coming from the present. 'Is there another kid in there?!' she thought, rushing over to it. She pulled up on the lid, carefully, interested to see what, or who, was inside.

Behind her, the music box was slowing to a stop, the melody becoming almost creepy as the song slowed to a stop. She looked inside the box seeing somthing back sitting inside, looking right up at her.

"IT'S ME" it yelled at her, making her slam the lid shut, stumbling backwards.

"What is a human doing with that box?! They aren't allowed in there… it's against the rules." Mangle said, closing the door behind itself. "Toy Foxy, what are the rules here at Freddy's? For opening the box?" T-Fox sighed, looking at the severed head sitting next her own. "Death." Mangle said, laughing to themselves.

Paulette, still sitting on the ground, looked at the Mangle with wide, blue eyes. T-Fox shook her head. "Do it." Mangle said. Paulette screamed.

* * *

"I'm so hungry…" Chica said, "My fuel is almost out."

"Aye, me fuel be runnin low as well." Foxy admitted, looking up from his book. He stuffed back into his exoskeleton. "What about the others? I think Freddy is out, his fuel gauge says so."

"What about Bonne?" Chica asked.

"His says it's full, which is weird."

"How did this happen… what happened to us?" Chica asked with a sigh.

"Yar.. I not be knowin... " Foxy said, pushing his glasses up along his snout. "Maybe this is a different location, it be, and we got replaced by… them." He gested, pointed towards the door.

"That sorta makes sense… but… why? What did we do that got us replaced?" She asked.

"You don't remember? The manager, the guard…?" Foxy replied, tilting his head, "We… you, me, Bonnie… Freddy.. we killed them… both of them… an' we got shut down…"

"Oh… no… I don't remember that… why? It wasn't… the… it wasn't him… was it?" Chica shook nervously, pushing up on her broken jaw in hopes it would reattach.

"Yes… he made us… otherwise I doubt we would have-" Foxy stopped, he too shook.

The two came together in a hug, one comforting the other, as they sat in the dark. Alone.

"*crits*mmmh…." Bonnie grumbled. He sat up, rubbing his face.

"Bonnie! Your awake! Hey, why is your fuel-" Chica started, but she stopped, looking at his stump with wires hanging out.

"*critz*Oh, I woke up earlier, and *critz* I ate a lot of leftover food-d-d-d *critz*." Bonnie painfully replied, rubbing the back of his head, trying to ignore is stump. "So… uh, how are you guys?"

"Bonnie! Your arm! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?!" Chica screamed, quickly standing up, making Foxy almost fall over.

"Hey! Don't worry *critz* about-t-t-t-t it! I'm fine! Hon- *critz* -est!" Bonnie said, flashing a nervous smile.

"You IDIOT!" Chica said, slapping him in the face. "Do you have any Idea what predicament this is?! You don't have an ARM! Do you think this is a game?! IT'S YOUR ARM!" Chica shoved him to the ground. "And your voice! What happened to that? WHY ARE YOU BROKEN?!"

"Whoa! Calm down! *critz*" Bonnie said, holding up his hand to cover his face "I know! I know! *critz* It's my arm! No need to get-"

"... why…" Chica said, kneeling down "why, you idiot…" She punched his chest. "Why did this happen? Why…?"

"I'm sorry Chica… *critz* it's my-y-y-y fault…" Bonne said, holding up his hand to her, touching her face. "It's my fault… this happened… it's my fault we're like this… i'm so sorry... "

"You… idiot… you…" Chica grabbed Bonnie, pulling him into a hug, crying on his remaining shoulder. "...it's… not your fault.. it's mine…"

"No… lass.. it be mine…" Foxy reassured, making them both realise that he had came over and sat beside them, "I had a feeling something be wrong… I didn't act on it…"

"Me too… we followed you two anyway… you… Freddy… it's our fault."

"Dont say that… your my little sister… *critz* don't kid yourself… Look what I did… I turned us into *critz* _monsters…_" Bonnie was crying too, a long static sob escaped him. Bonnie was somewhat shocked when he saw that Foxy also started to cry. They held each other in the dark, crying softly in their own self pity.

* * *

Bonnie sat away from Chica and Foxy, who sat togheter, their faces still wet with tears. Bonnie looked at his hand, opening and closing his fist. "This is all my fault. *critz*" He thought.

"knock knock" A cheerfull voice said from behind the parts and services door. Foxy slowly stood up, walking over to it.

"Shh, be quiet you guys." Foxy said, holding a finger up to his snout. He slowly put his hand up to the doorknob, pulling it open. BB stood the, his hands behind his back.

"Hi!" He said, his smile beaming like the summer sun.

"Oh, it be you BB! How you be doin?" Foxy said, Chica poked her head around the door to look at the small boy. "What is that you got there?" Foxy asked, noting that his hands were behind his back.

"Well, I figured you guys must be hungry, so…" He held out a box of pizza, tilting his head. "I brought you guys this!"

"Wow…" Chica said, "Extra large pizza… thank you so much…"

"Yarr.. you be a good boy, BB!" Foxy exclaimed, smilingly accepting the pizza. "I thank ye for all of us here in this here closet!"

"Well, thats not all I'm here for…" BB said, lowering his voice and looking over his shoulder, looking for anybody that might eavesdrop.

"What else then?" Foxy asked.

BB looked back at Foxy, sighing under his breath "The others… you need to be careful… Teddy agreed to let you stay in the closet, but you cannot come out ever… Tee Chee said we might be able to talk to Teddy and Mangle to let you guys come out… but for now… please don't leave… ok? If you do… theres no telling what Teddy would do to you."

* * *

Authors Notes-

UPDATE!- I totally forgot to break Bonnie's voice! My friend caught that though, so I fixed it!

Heyo! Isn't the weekend great? Much more time to work on this.

Now, as my profile said, I'm sick, but im trying my best to still get these out to you guys! Sorry if it's a bit longer than normal, but I had alot of story to get through!

As always, let me know what you think!

Later Days!

* * *

Song of the day-

"Famous last words" by My Chemical Romance, This is a great song! Actually, The Black Parade is a great album! My sister owns a copy, so we listen to it every time we go somewhere, es so good :D. All day err day.


	6. Jeremy Fitzgerald

**Chapter 6: Jeremy Fitzgerald**

* * *

Jeremy woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He shook is short gray hair, looking over at his alarm clock. "10:30. Great, plenty of time to get ready." He sat up, brushing the covers of his body.

Guessing Jessi already left, he opened the bathroom door to take a shower, checking himself in the mirror. "Hey good looking!" He said to himself, grinning wildly.

"_The lucky one"_

"What the…" Jeremy said, looking around himself, "Thought I heard something..."

"_What's wrong Jeremy? Miss your older brother?"_

"What are you…?" Jeremy muttered, looking deep into the mirror. He saw himself, but he also saw something dark standing behind him. It looked like Bonnie.

"_Your sister cares, but why don't you? Do just want to forget me?_" He saw it speaking. He also found out that it had the exact same voice that Bonnie had.

"Why you-"Jeremy turned around, but slowed himself. The shadow Bonnie was gone, and it left no traces of ever being there. "What the… was that…" Jeremy whispered to himself, looking back in the mirror.

"F-Fuck!" He yelled, closing his eyes. He looked like Ben in the mirror. "Gah!" He yelled, sitting up in his bed. He wiped his forehead of the cold sweat. He looked at his alarm clock "Its 10:58… Got to go to work in a little bit… got hurry up!" He said, quickly getting dressed.

* * *

Mark and Morris were talking with each other on campus. They went to the same college, also trying to get their PH.D. Matt already finished his bachelors, saying he didn't really want to go any higher.

"So, I heard that Jessi took a job at that new pizzeria…' Morris said, leaving his class with Mark.

"Yeah, she does the circuitry there, do you think that she will find… them?" Mark asked, feeling a bit odd asking.

"I don't know, I personally think they got scraped, but-"

"Don't say that Morris! Freddy and Reynard are still there… I just know it!" Mark said, his face turning red when he saw the large amount of people looking at him.

"Well… maybe… but still, it's a bit farfetched to assume that, but I still have high hopes for them too." Morris admitted, also turning a bit red.

Mark and Morris headed to their dorm room, since they were brothers, the headmaster let them have the same one, without anyone else. They liked the privacy. They flung their book bags on the ground, Mark throwing himself on the bottom bunk, and Morris climbing up to the top.

"Long day…I'm ready to just go to sleep." Morris said, turning over above Mark.

"Agreed." Mark said, closing his eyes as well. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Mark's eyes flew open, he quickly looked around himself. The room was pitch black, without any defining features. Just darkness. "Hello?" He gasped out.

"_Where's your brothers? Did you lose them too?_"

"No… I don't know! I don't know what happened to them…" Mark said to the voice. It sounded familiar.

"_Just give up looking for Freddy, after all, they're not even human anymore. Right?"_

"Shut up! My brothers are still my brothers!" Mark yelled at the voice. It made him angry, stirring up emotions Mark wasn't even sure he had.

"_It's not like it matters, you have plenty of other brothers, don't you? What's just two missing one's going to do?" _A faint image appeared in the darkness, Mark could only just make it out. It was dark purple amongst the black.

"_You know, your brothers are killers, right?" _The voice called out, coming from the blackish purple mass. It drew closer.

"No… you're wrong…" Mark gasped out, wiping tears off his face. "Reynard and Freddy aren't like that…"

"_Really? You don't know? They used to kill night guards, all the time, for fun, I bet. And you didn't know? The day they came to your apartment, they killed two people when they returned."_

"What are you...?" Mark shouted, the purple mass flinging itself at him. The thing was purple, but it was a very evil purple. It was Freddy. "You're… you're not…"

"_Save them…"_

The voice yelled in Marks ears, long static screeches followed the statement.

"_Save them…"_

It was louder now, almost unbearable.

"…_You can't…"_

Mark jumped up from his sleep, tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

"So, I just sit here, put on this mask when they get close, then I'm good?" Jeremy asked, a confused look on his face. "Are you sure mister Smith?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Just be very careful, ok?" Fritz said, his voice somewhat choppy on the phone.

"Uh, sure, anything else I should worry about?" Jeremy asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Wind the music box! Don't leave your post until 6:00! That's when their night mode ends! Alright! I'll talk with you tomorrow. Be careful, and don't panic!" Fritz slammed the phone.

"You gave him too much help, he might live…" Puritz said.

"Who said I wanted him to die? I'm not really sure we're on the same page here…"

Jeremy wiped his forehead, it was a lot to watch out for. "So, these things move at night… and they want to kill me. Great." He pulled up the camera, flipping through a few screens.

"Wait, this is the music box, 'wind up music box', what happens if I don't… Mr. Smith seemed pretty worried about me not doing it… maybe I'll just wind it up…"

He wound it all the way up, humming a bit to the cheerful tune it chimed. "What else is here…?" He flipped to the main stage, "Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. Good." Looking through all the cams, he found kids cove, hearing a strange radio transmission.

"W-What's that?" He muttered, turning on the camera light and seeing the mangled mess on the floor. "It has a fox head… weird… how is that kid friendly?" With a shake of his head, he charged up the music box more, his anxiety getting to him. "Chill dude…"

He flipped through more of the cams, falling on the parts and services room. "What's this…" he muttered, the room was completely dark. He tried turning the light on, but to no avail. "What's in there?" he wondered, turning the music box up again.

He looked at the time "4:38, just a bit longer I guess…" he sighed, this was kind of boring. He flipped up the camera again, looking at the main stage "Uh… the rabbit left… where did the rabbit go?!" he said, frantically flipping through the cams. He landed in one of the party rooms, the rabbit staring straight into it. "Shit!" Jeremy yelled, almost dropping the camera.

He flashed his light down the hall, the rabbit stuck his head out of the door, a wide grin on his face. "Fuck off…" Jeremy grumbled. It was creepy. The rabbit came out, looking at Jeremy, then moving into the last party room. "And stay away!"

The clock chimed 5, but Jeremy was too nervous to notice it. He flipped up the camera, grunting at the rabbit, then charging up the music box again. He flipped back to the parts and services room again, trying the light again. It flickered to life for a moment, then going back out.

"Damn it."Jeremy turned away from the camera, rubbing his temples. "This is annoying." He muttered, grabbing his flashlight and looking down the hallway, nothing. He turned to the vents, "Those things can't get in there, can they?" He wondered, flicking his light up to the vent.

Nothing on the left, so he looked to the right. He heard a loud banging noise, the saw the bunny stick his head out the vent. "Shit!" He yelled, throwing the Freddy mask on. The bunny got out the vent, looking into the mask, Jeremy's breathing was raspy in the mask. Seeming satisfied, the bunny walked back down the hallway.

"Personal space friend." Jeremy said, looking over at the clock. It was 5:58. "Thank fuck that was scary." He stood up, walking down the same hallway the bunny had. He took a look at the parts and service room, wondering what could be inside. He shook his head, heading past the party room and running out to his car.

* * *

Author's notes

Hey! Well this chapter is a bit weird, I wrote this one on word, not Google doc, so if this seems a bit weird, it's because it is.

I hope you liked this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! And here's to the next one!

Oh, and just so you know, I probably won't end this until Five Nights at Freddy's three is out, so I know how to weave them together. Anyway, Later!

* * *

Song of the Day-

"Makedamnsure" by taking back Sunday. Guess the forgot the spaces? Whatever, good song.


	7. Blame

**Chapter 7- Blame**

* * *

Bonnie looked at the pizza, crossing his arms with obvious repentance "You guys *critz* come ON! I only at scraps! Thats *critz* full pizza!"

Chica shook her head, chewing her pizza thoroughly and swallowing to say "If you eat some, there will be less for the rest of us, who haven't eaten anything!"

Bonnie, with his ears pinning to his head, retorted "W-Well *critz*… uh… bah!"

Chica rolled her eyes. She looked over at Foxy, who was quietly eating pizza. She smiled meekly at him, making him blush awkwardly and look away. She looked at Freddy too, her face looking distraught. "What about Freddy? He hasn't woken up yet has he?"

"He was up earlier, he was *critz* around and about when… uh…" Bonnie looked at his stump, sighing "this happened, and I think *critz* he might be out of fuel…"

"Oh do we fix that?" Chica asked, now standing up and walking over to Freddy "Do we just… feed him?" They all looked at each other, worried looks on their faces.

"Who should *critz* do it?" Bonnie asked, his voice shaking.

"Maybe Foxy should do it, it's his brother after all." Chica pointed out.

"Me?! No way, it should be you, lass!" Foxy said, turning away awkwardly.

"Why me? What about Bonnie?" Chica huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I only have one arm! What if he *critz* wakes up and bites it!" Bonnie said, his ears pointed downwards. Chica sighed, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Fine! But if anyone asks, not my Idea." She complained, carefully walking over to Freddy, careful not to trip in the process. She carefully rolled him over on his back, verifying he was totally powered down. She pulled off his hat, carefully sitting it on the ground by his head, then she gently opened his mouth, looking deep into the black abyss.

With a sigh, she held her breath and slowly put the pizza into his mouth, certain that if he woke up he would be livid. Finding the mechanism that attached to his fuel tank, she put the pizza into the tank. Immediately Freddy's eyes flew open, his slight life humm starting up.

"Um, hon, why is your hand down my throat?" His voice box blabbed out, making her jump out of her exoskeleton.

"Freddy! You sure turned on quickly! I-I um, fed you so you would turn on! Bonnie said you were out of power! So I um, I um, Um…." Chica said frantically, scared of how Freddy would react.

"Oh, ok Chica, just take your arm out my mouth." He said, looking down at his mouth. She quickly pulled her arm out, wiping oil off her arm.

Very suddenly without warning, the lightbulb in the room popped and shattered, filling them with instant dread. "Great, now I can't *critz* see a damn thing…" Bonnie said grimly.

"Oh shut up Bonnie, you're the whole reason we're even in this damn closet!" Freddy snapped "And you're the reason we turned into FREAKS! You did this to us! It was you!"

"Matey, calm down, yer temper be gettin out of hand again." Foxy said in the darkness. Chica's eyelights slowly flickered on, lighting up the scene. Freddy was standing up, looking down at Bonnie, who had tears running down his face "Freddy! That be enough!"

"I-I didn't know you felt that way Freddy… but we both ran *critz* into that room… both of us… we all did… *critz* " Bonnie said, remembering that day again. "The day our lives were ripped away, that man… *critz* he asked us to go back there… we whispered together, the others didn't see…"

"Exactly! You said we should do it, I didn't think we should have, but you! You said it would be fun! IT WAS ALWAYS YOU!" Freddy said, oily tears also falling from his eyes.

"You think *critz* I thought this would happen?! That I would turn us into monsters?!" Bonnie said, Chica had scooted next to Foxy, both cowering as the older boys were yelling and they too had started crying "*critz* We all went back there… don't blame me…. *critz* ...it was that man… in the gold suit… he did it…"

"If I can't blame YOU, who should I blame? HUH?!" Freddy said, grabbing Bonnie by the neck, holding on tightly. "Chica? FOXY?! Myself? No… you're the one to blame… You… did this to us. YOU must pay for it."

Foxy looked over at them as Chica looked away, plunging all of them into pitch dark. Bonnie screamed loudly, his staticy voice box finally giving out. Foxy heard a loud clatter, like something was forcibly thrown to the ground. "Chica! Look back up… please lass…"

Chica looked back up, to see the damage Freddy had inflicted. "Oh… god…." She muffled, looking at Freddy standing over a now faceless Bonnie. On the ground a few feet away from where Chica was sitting was the shattered remains of her brothers face. "Freddy… you… why would you-" She cried out, closing her eyes and covering her face, again darkening the room.

"*static* W-w-w-w…. h-h-h-h- *critz* y….. *critz* … *critz*" Bonnie said after a small boom sounded from his mouth. He tried to complain, but he heard only static. His box had given its all, but it was totally wrecked beyond repair. " *spud* *critz* F-f-f-f-f-f…. *critz* *spud*"

"Bonnie! Freddy! Why is wrong with ye?!" Foxy said, grabbing Chica by the arm "Please lass, I need ye… please look up…" She did as instructed, tears running like a waterfall down her face. "Freddy!" Foxy said again, standing up and grabbing his shoulders, slapping him across the face "Look at what ye did! Bonnie be our friend… but what you did… it's worse than what that Teddy did to me Chica…"

Freddy looked at his brother, lowering his ears in realisation of his actions. "I-I… Bonnie…" He said, pulling away from Foxy and looking down at Bonnie, then over at the purple pile that was his face by Chica's feet "Bonnie...i'm… I'm so sorry." Bonnie looked up at him, staticy noise replacing his words. "I know you didn't do it… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…!"

Freddy, sat down on the floor, grabbing Bonnie's chest, hugging and crying into him. He shook violently, sobs escaping his low and grumbly voice box. Bonnie just looked forward, the spots where his eyes used to be glowing with a faint, white dot.

* * *

**Author's note-**

Well, there's chapter 7!

Sorry this one took a bit longer than wanted, but trust me I was SUPER busy this week!

I hope my load lightens up, so I can continue to write for you guys! BYE!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

"Animaltronics" By Shadrow0, Who knew there were Five Nights At Freddy's songs? Eh? I'm going to look for more...


	8. Evil Memories

**Chapter 8- Evil Memories**

* * *

After Freddy had ripped off Bonnie's face and hugged him, Bonnie had left the room, going to the men's bathroom. He walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. "What happened to us?" He thought to himself, his ears lying flat across the back of his head "We used to be just simple little kids…" He looked at the faceless bunny in the mirror, and he noticed tears falling from his eye sockets.

He had to look away, "This isn't really me… this… this can't be me… I was just a little kid… I had dreams, and I wanted to do something with my life. Now I can't even trust my own friends." He walked away from the mirror, sitting on the floor away from it. "Maybe if I just sit here… i'll fall asleep and be in my bed at home… it's just a dream… please…"

That's when he realised, that, with out his frontal lobe, he had no way of closing his eyes. He just looked forward, slumped against the wall. "Then I'll just sit here to rot…" he thought, wiping tears out of his eye sockets with his good hand.

"What do we do now guys?" Chica said, pushing up on her broken jaw again. "The BB said that he might be able to help us, right?"

"I be doubtin it lass, the poor lad not be having much say in it. What we ought to do is just sit here, we don't have any other choice." Foxy said, his tall ears pinning to his head.

"Sadly, Foxy is right, we don't have a choice in this… we have nothing to do… before it was all about our memories… but now we have no motivation... " Freddy said, his bright blue eyes dulling to light grey.

Although Chica didn't want to give up, she had to agree. Their master had abandoned them, and if their parents found out- "Our parents…" She said, lowering her head, plunging them into darkness.

"Our brothers... " Freddy and Foxy said, also lowering their heads.

"Do you guys even know what year this is? Could it have been one year? or ten? Forty even?."

"They might be dead… maybe… maybe would should just forget… everything…" Freddy said, his small tail hanging limp.

"Aye… but… what if they do be alive?" Foxy said, with a bit of hope in his voice.

"So what Foxy? If mom and the others were alive, what does it matter?"

"Well we could see them… and-"

"And what? Live with them? Hug, kiss them? We're murderous animatronic animals… who knows how long that's been true… we couldn't live with them, it's not practical… and the guilt… Of killing all those people… I would feel so wrong… This is what we deserve."

"You.. you be right…" Foxy sadly admitted.

"Thats all well and good guys, but how could we do it? It's not exactly easy to just forget everything."

"Would you guys like some help?" A voice said from above them, making them look up from their sitting positions. "You want to forget everything? I might be able to help."

"Who are you?" Freddy said "Chica, look up."

Doing so, Chica's light showed a strange looking puppet, purple lines ran down from his eyes into his mouth, with rosy cheek and a bright smile. "Our master might be able to help!" It said, it's voice was very cheerful, in a very creepy way.

"Master?" Chica said, clears confusion filled her words.

"Yes! You know, the master. He's the one that tells us all what to do! Like puppets!" The marionette said, giggling to itself maniacally.

"Ok, we'll do it, but before we do, who is the master? We always wanted to know." Freddy said, looking up at the Marionette.

The marionette's smile widened even more, adding the the already creepy vibe he gave off "She is very pretty! She saved your's and my soul from imminent demise in the abyss! I'm not really sure what she is, but she is.. very… gold…"

* * *

"Green, for the last time, we can't let them out!" Teddy said, crossing his arms with clear frustration. "And why should we? I mean, they probably hate me…"

Green saw the big bear sigh "Get them while their weak…" he thought to himself. "No, is this too much for you Teddy bear? You can play the tough guy act all you want, but I know you. Your a real softy! Your adorable rosy cheeks give you that look!" Green laughed to himself.

"M-Maybe you're right Green… but what should I do?" Teddy asked, looking at Green hopefully. "I broke that poor duck's face, and I told manage to attack the Fox…"

"Don't worry about it boss, just say you're sorry, offer them some pizza, be nice! I know you can do it, just don't lose your temper again." Green said, patting his friend on the back.

"You're right, I should say i'm sorry…" Teddy said, walking back to the hallway. "Thanks Green." He said, making Green's gears heat up wildly.

"Um, no problem boss!" Green said, hiding his face. He dashed off to the main stage, skipping a bit as he did so. He had a bright smile on his face. BB was sitting there, alone, waiting for Green to return.

"Hi! Any luck?" He said in his childish voice.

"Yes! Finally got to him! Like I said, he's a real softie!" Green said ecstatically, hopping from one foot to the other in pure bliss.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Tee Chee said, making them look over to the slim chicken. "I found another newspaper that that Fitzgerald girl left!"

"Another? Whats it about?" Green said, remembering the girl that came everyday to check on their circuits and programing, a bright smile always on her face.

"It explains where the older models came from! Man.. now I feel bad for them…" She said, frowning.

"What happened to them?" BB asked, leaning in closely.

"It says that their old restaurant got closed down after many children, guards and even the manager were murdered there! The older models were put into storage, used for parts for… us."

"Whoa… so they used them to make us?" Green said, looking at Tee Chee with a look of disbelief.

"Yes… we should ask them about the kids that were murdered there… maybe they know more about this… just don't bring up-"

"Don't worry, they don't have to know about it." Green reassured.

* * *

Bonnie heard a loud bang, then some strange giggling, making him jump up from the floor, running over to the exit. "Hey! It's the rabbit, what were you doing in the bathroom- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Teddy yelled, jumping back a bit.

Bonnie's eyes flashed red a bit, portraying his anger towards the bear. "Oh, sorry, I came to apologize to you poor guys.. I lost my temper." Bonnie shook his head, pointing towards the parts and service room "Oh, right, good idea." Bonnie made static noises.

Teddy and Bonnie walked up the the door,Bonnie looked at Teddy, who looked back at the faceless bunny. "They should be in here, right? They didn't leave?" Bonnie shook his head. "Alright, I'll open it then…" he said, pulling the door open and walking inside.

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

Well, this is close to wrapping up, its got about 3-4 chapters left in it!

I have so much fun writing it! Don't be upset though, i've got another story in mind after this one, it is for FNAF! You'll enjoy that one too trust me! Anyway, later!

* * *

**Song of the day-**

"Survive the night" by MandoPony. This is a pretty good song, you should check it out!


	9. Gold

**Chapter 9- Gold**

* * *

Demons. They come from the deep reaches of the abyss, their only purpose to cause and wreak havoc upon the living. Some are old, some are young. Golden might not have been a demon, but she had a purpose, and while it wasn't to wreak havoc on the living, it was a what consumed her life. She hated adults, but she also hated one in particular, always causing trouble.

She was in the pizzeria, standing in the shadows, teleporting away from everyone's view as she did so. She sensed something. She opened the present in the prize corner, releasing the Marionette that was inside. He was the most loyal puppet.

"They are in distress… after their old master left them, I should at least fix them." She told him, a smile breaking across her face.

"At once mistress! I shall trick them into giving up their memories!" He said.

"I can't remove the memories unless they're willing." The demon said, her voice thundering in the Marionette's ears.

"Can you not just block them out again?" The Marionette wondered.

"No, that didn't work last time, I'll have to get rid of them for good. Well, I can never totally get rid of them, I don't have the power, but they should be as good as gone." She said, laughing to herself.

"Of course mistress! I shall do it at once!" The Marionette said, hopping out of the box, floating out of the hallway on invisible wires. Once he knew she was out of earshot, he sighed, hiding in the shadows so he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

"Goldie sure never gives me a break. All this hiding in a box and playing a game with the security guard is hard work…" He complained, gently hugging the wall has he shimmied down to the parts and services room. "I have to do what she says... " he grumbled.

In truth, he didn't. But a long time ago, he too was alive like the other four. Goldie had blocked out his memories as well, but they slowly had begun to come back to him, fuzzy and hard to understand. He was an orphan, no parents, no siblings. It was just him, only wanting a friend.

The best place to get a friend was at the little restaurant, "Fred Bear's family dinner…" he said, reading the sign above a small, two room dinner. The building was in dire need of repair, the outside wall's paint was chipped and the front door had very cracked glass. He had no money, his clothes were in rags, eyes the sunk deep into his young face. He was only 8 at the time.

Looking through glass, he saw the many children playing with what looked like a golden bear animatronic, giving out cake on a shiny platter. He put his hand on the glass, knowing he would just be kicked out if he opened it. He began to cry, the golden bear noted this, as she handed out the cake to the endless hands that reached up to her. He sobbed greatly, not even noticing the purple vehicle pull up behind him.

The bear did, however, making her stop handing out cake, looking through the cracked glass with her bright blue eyes. It slowed to a stop behind the child, a man with a purple shirt and purple eyes stepping out. He had something shiny in his hand, and the small child was unable to hear the man walk up to him, his tears and sobs muting everything around him.

That was the first murder that goldie had witnessed, filling her with many feelings. Mostly of hatred for adults, but also a strange realisation that the world was cruel place. This was the first time goldie had cried. And the last.

Something from the abyss might have taken pity on the gold bear, or it saw potential in the anger the steel had. Either way, the power it granted the bear was so immense, it was able to put the soul of the poor child into the puppet that hung from the ceiling as decoration. This was the day that the animatronic became more than just hunk of metal.

* * *

Teddy pushed the door open, looking into the room with a bright smile on his face. The animatronics looked at him, Teddy's eye lights brighten the room enough to see them. They just stared at him, quickly losing interest.

"Um, hello there.. I-I just came in here to apologize to you guys." Teddy said, feeling a bit nervous. They just looked at each other.

"*critz* *tud* g-g-g u-u-u-u y *critz*-y-y-y s-s-s-s? *critz*" Bonnie muffled out his nearly inoperational voice box. With a quick motion, Freddy stood up, walking over to Teddy. Teddy was quite intimidated, while Teddy was much larger than Freddy, Freddy had about a one foot on him, so he had to look at him to see his face.

"What nerve you have to come to OUR closet and say you're sorry for everything, what nerve!" Freddy said, grabbing Teddy by the chest. Teddy's eyes grew large, trying to pull away from him.

"He broke my jaw!" Chica said, grabbing Teddy's jaw, pulling it off and throwing it to the bear looked at her with wide eyes filled with shock and confusion.

"He broke me ear!" Foxy said, grabbing the Bear's ears and ripping them off, making him yelp in pain.

"You broke Bonnie's arm!" Freddy said, ripping of the other bears arm, loud metallic scraping sounding from the toy bear.

Quickly pushing the other animatronics away, Bonnie grabbed Teddy and quickly ran out of the room. "What the?! Are they cr-cr-cr-crazy?!" Teddy gasped, still processing everything. From behind them, Green stood in the doorway, his mouth gaping open. He helped Bonnie pull Teddy out of the room, the older animatronics just staring at the large purple bunny.

"Please don't leave us Bonnie… you're our friend, not theirs…"

"Come back Bonnie…"

"Bonnie, me matey, come back to us…"

Bonnie slammed the door.

* * *

**Authors notes-**

Wow! Sorry this one took so long, I was a bit busy lately, but its done!

Sure takes me a long time to get interesting, sorry!

Anyway, Oh! And if you want to read this on wattpad, ill post a link

A link to the… future? -  story/33449776-the-end-is-the-beginning-2-behind-the-mask

Also heard it might snow, so yay snow! (Actually snow is wet and gross, so no plz)

* * *

**Song of the day-**

"The puppet"- Gatopaint. I think this is appropriate! Hope you like it!


	10. Phone Call

**Chapter 10- Phone Call**

* * *

"Hello?" Jessi said to the dark room. Usually she was greeted by the blue rabbit, but he hasn't shown his green eyes out from the darkness today. She knew something was wrong. Switching on her flashlight, she dashed out into the party room.

"Hello? Where are they?" She said franticly to herself.

"B-Back here!" Green said from the kids cove door. Jessi nodded and ran over to him.

"What's wrong?!" She asked quickly, looking him over.

"I-It's Toy Freddy! He-He…" Green studdered "You better just look in for youself…" He said, stepping out of the way. She nodded, looking past him.

"B-Bonnie?" She said, spotting the faceless purple bunny clutching the toy bear with his only hand. He carefully looked up at her, his eyesockets clearly worried.

"His voice box… it's broken… but yes it's Bonnie… But Toy Freddy has it worse… the older models _Broke Him_" Green said, sending a chilling spike up Jessi's spine.

"_Broke him? Did they actully rip the poor bear to peices? Well, I should fix Bonnie's voice box, he might know something…"_ She thought to herself, dashing over towards her older brother. She laid a hand on his broken face "Poor thing…." She whispered, "I missed you..." She said, Bonnie pulled his operating arm over her shoulder, it shook violently. She saw the tears falling from her face and his, not holding them back.

"I think I might be able to fix Bonnie's voice box right now, I have some tools in my box right here, but i'll need someone to hold Toy Freddy for me quickly." She said.

"Sure, BB! Where are you?" Tee Chee said, whom was near the door next to Green, "BB!? Where is that boy?" She asked Green.

"He… he was heading to Jeremy to mess with him… when he saw us dragging Teddy down the hall… I think he went into the Closet… with them…" Green said, Tee Chee furrowing her brow.

"Green." She said, looking at him with fury in her blue eyes. "Hold my beak." Green nodded hastily, knowing fullwell what happens when she loses the Beak. Tee Chee ripped off her Beak, running out of the room.

"Someone hold this Bear already!" Jessi said, Green hopping back before running over to Bonnie and taking the Bear off him.

* * *

"So, you're saying the others are evil? Why?" BB asked, scraching the back of his hat while looking at Foxy.

"Aye! They be trying to silence our pleads! Make us stay in this ere' closet all day! We be thinking they just want us to rot in here, leave us to deactivate. That be nuff' for me to say that they be evil!" Foxy growled, "Chica, how be the vent openin' be going?"

"Almost got it!" Chica said, pulling out another one of the many screws that held the vent grate in place. "Eight more to go."

"Well…" BB continued "I thought they were nice.. they always played with me and-"

"Listen BB, I be yer best pal, aye?" Foxy said, a smirk on his snout. BB nodded. "Then trust me, always _trust_ me. I be here for ye." Instinctively pushing up his glasses. "_I be here for ye… please don't leave me…"_

Freddy sat in the dark, behind the rest of them. He looked over at the wall. "You know, I wonder why that trator Bonnie went with those Toys? We've known him since the old place, we rotted togeither. I figured he would agree that we should have rights in this new place too…"

Chica looked back from her grate, "I never did like that bunny anyway, he was always… Perky, you know?" She said, looking back at her grate to unscrew it. "_I'm sorry Bonnie… I'm Sorry… Please…"_

"Nevertheless, I think now be the time to go, how you be in our -_Kill them- _plan right?" Foxy said, the nervious nod from BB bringing a wicked smile to his face. His glasses fell from his snout, falling to the floor. "Huh?" He said, picking them up.

"What is it Foxy?" Freddy asked, looking at the Foxy stare at the Glasses intently.

"N-nothing Freddy… just some wire and glass." He said, dropping them and smashing it with his foot. "Nothing but -_Past- _trash."

"Done!" Chica squeiled, pulling the grate off the vent. "It's a bit small, but I should be able to fit. Will you guys?" She asked, looking over at the tall Fox and the bigboned Bear.

"Don't mock us shorty, get your butt in that vent already. I'll give you the signal, and you -_Help me- _'Drop in'" Freddy said, a wry smile showing on his snout. He clapped his hads together, a lout metal clang soudning around the room. "Go!"

* * *

"There!" Jessi said, stepping back from her brother. "Let's test it! Say hi Bonnie!"

"Hi Bonnie!" Bonnie said, laughing in his new voice. "Good work Jessi!"

"No problem Bonnie! Anything for my bro- er friend!" she said, nerviously looking at Green, whom was holding the Toy Bear carefully "Alright, it's late, but I should be heading back now. My shift is over. Tonight when Jeremy gets here, you guys should ask him for help." She continued, opening the door to exit the cove. "Be safe Bonnie… it was good seeing you again…" She said, quickly leaving.

"I'll file that under suspisious for now Bonnie, but for now we should get Teddy's parts back. We need Jeremy to fix them after the-"

"You idiot! Today is saturday! No one works here on saturdays! No one is going to come here for us! We're alone for another 48 hours…." Bonnie grumbled.

"I-I… I'm sorry… I know your right, I'm sorry…" Green said, tears shining on his bringht Green irises. "I just… Teddy is my- My best friend… I want him to be ok… I don't know what to do! Help me! Please!"

Bonnie was taken aback. Never, in his entire lifespan -alive or not- had he ever been asked for help so desperatly. "Alright, don't panic. We can fix this, all we need to do is… um… call my brother…" Bonnie said akwardly.

"Y-You have a brother?" Green said, "B-but we're robots!"

"Look, I'll explain later, just trust me ok? Were is the phone?"

"I think there's one one in the office... " Green said, looking down at the bear on his lap. "Here… you take him… I'll call him."

"Noncence, your needed here. I got this, just trust me ok?" Bonnie said, walking over to the bunny and patting his head. "Just be quiet… don't make too much noise…"

From above them, Mangle spoke in his staticy voice. "I've got it, me and T-fox will protect them, you can count on us." T-Fox shook her head, hiding in the shadows by the corner.

"Good, be safe you guys… I'll be back I promise." and with that, the rabbit opened the door, unknowing what evil he might go through on the way to the telephone. "_I can do this... _" he thought to himself to calm down. He stepped out, looking around the party room, and he saw nothing. Tee Chee was running back; however, she was totally worried by the look on her face.

"Bonnie! When I got to the supply closet, none of the others were there, it was totally empty!" She gasped, holding on to Bonnie as she got to him. "I also found the vent open in there! I have no Idea where they are!"

"Calm down, I've gotta make a phone call, stay close to me, ok?" He said, the beakless chicken nodding, grabbing onto his arm.

"Lead the way" she whispered, the bunny nodding back. Bonnie and she headed down to the other end of the party room, carefully looking down the hallway. He saw nothing, so he took a few quiet steps. He tiptoed past the bathrooms, and chica close behind him. "Is it clear down the hallway?" She asked, seeing Bonnie stick his head around the corner.

"Yeah.. I wonder where they went?" He said, grabbing her hand and making a dash for the office. No one came. He quickly grabbed the phone, letting go of Tee Chee's wing. With his one metal hand, he dialed his home number, carefully looking up every now and then down the dark hallway. "Tee Chee, check our surrondings, make sure they arn't near us!"

"Right." She said, spotting the flashlight on the table. She flashed the hall, then the vents. Grabbing the tablet off the table, she glanced around the rooms. "I found Freddy.. he's in the party room… Foxy is in the parts and services room, along with BB."

"Where's Chica?" Bonnie said, finally finishing the dail. He was a tad slow at picking up the phone, he sighed at is one hand. "You need to find Chica!" He said. As she franticly flipped through checking the camera and the vents to their sides, Bonnie waited for the other end to pick up.

"H-Hello?" A gruff, clearly upset voice grumbed out. Bonnie knew exactly who it was.

"Jeremy! I need-" He started.

"There you are… Bonnie… your too late… mom… dad…. so much… do you know what you and that damn bird did?" Jeremy shouted out. Bonnie was sure he heard Jessi crying in the background.

"I-I don't understand…" Bonnie said.

"Our mom… our dad… they hung themselves! You idiot… if you were awake… then why didn't you call! They would still be alive right now… do you hear me? Mom and dad are D-d-dead… it's all your falut…"

"Jeremy! It's n-not his fault! You know they were depressed… constantly hiding all their fears and feelings… you know they would snap… this is not our brothers fault!" She screamed, grabbing the phone from her brother. "Bonnie, we don't know what to do! What do we do?!"

"Thats the second time today someone asked me for help… but in all honesty… it's me that needs your help… please come and help us here… seriously!" He said, a loud banging from the vents sounding above him and Tee Chee interupting.

"Hey Bonnie…" Tee Chee said. Her voice was shaky and her eyes were filled with terror. "I found Chica."

* * *

**Author's notes-**

Wow, I'm going to say right now. So sorry!

I know I was totaly slack on making this one, I know. My bad! But tbh I was writing my fantasy story on my Watt Pad, so i've had less and less time to work on my fan fiction. But! Don't think i've forgotten or neglected you guys! I still try to push these out for you, so never think i've let you down.

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

This song is by The Offspring, it's called "Your gonna go far kid." and It's a real classic! One of my favorites!


	11. A Second Death

**Chapter- 11- A Second Death**

* * *

Green sat in the dark, the damaged Teddy sitting on his lap quietly. Mangle had left to sit outside the room and stand guard. Stroking the plastic fur of Teddy's head, Green hummed lowly to amuse himself. He hummed a tune that related to his pre recorded song that he played on stage, which sounded interesting to him when he played it himself, since it was alway Freddy and Chica that sang the songs.

"H-hello?" A voice said from in the darkness, making Green look over. He had never heard the voice before, which worried him greatly. "Please… let me speak with you…"

"Who is it?" Green asked, his voice raspy and dry. "Wh-What do you want?"

"Please… I've made… I've made a mistake... "

"That doesn't answer my question." Green said flatly.

"I-I'm a puppet… or marionette… I don't remember my real name…" The marionette said, coming out from the shadows.

"Wh-Where did you come from?" Green asked, feeling a bit nervous. "_How long was he sitting there?! I didn't even see him!"_

"I just slipped in, I nearly got spotted by the fox outside, but she didn't see me… neither did you…"

"What is it that you did?" Green asked him.

"The older bots… I… Gold and I… we took out their memories… Their not themselves anymore… I totally ruined everything! I only did what I was told, but I didn't think of the consequences…. I made a huge mistake!" he said, falling to his thin knees and sobbing. He hid his face in his hands, as if he were ashamed of it.

"You?! You did this to them? You're the reason…" Green looked at the broken bear in his lap, a tear falling from his bright green eyes as well "You did this to us… you ruined my best friend…"

"I'm so sorry… I never wanted to ruin everything…" The marionette said between sobs "I was so close to breaking… I just wanted to fade away… _she_ saved me… she brought me back… but she used me, she used me for her evil purposes…"

"She? Who is she?" Green wondered "Tell me Marionette…"

The Marionette looked up from his hands, wiping away a bit of the tears that had fallen. "It's our master…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the office. Bonnie and Tee Chee looked up, the loud banging getting over their position in the room.

Chica jumped down from the vents, her hands outstretched for Bonnie. Bonnie jumped backwards, falling over on his back to avoid the falling Chicken. Tee Chee had dropped the tablet on the table, also stepping out of her way. Chica found this shocking, as when she fell she landed on the table, smashing the tablet, knocking off a fan, and smashing her hands to pieces, the wires that used to activate the fingers hanging loosely from the sockets. She broke a spring in her back, making her arms fly up in a T shape. This made it difficult to sit back up.

"Chica! What are you doing!?" Bonnie asked, a slight giggle coming from the bird. "

"You're a betrayer! You must -_Help them- _Pay for your mistakes!" Chica said, attempting to sit back up from her devastating fall. "Bonnie, you're friends with these… imposters? They -_Killed-_ replaced us! Don't you get that?! They took away our -_Lives-_ spotlight, and that makes them evil!"

"B-Bonnie, Let's get out of here! We already called them!" Tee Chee said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a vent on the left hand side of the room. It reminded Bonnie of his old pizzeria, always getting the security guard through the left door. "_All that blood… his screams…"_

Bonnie continued crawling through the vents behind Tee Chee, emerging into a party room. "Come on!' Bonnie said, stepping up out of the vents "We have to get back to Green and Teddy!"

"R-Right!" Tee Chee said back to him, letting him run ahead. "You go on ahead, I'll deal with that bird if she comes back!"

"Don't get yourself get dismantled!" Bonnie forewarned, the smug smile from the beakless chicken worrying him. Bonnie ran out of the party room, heading back to the kid's cove.

"Not so fast Bonnie." Freddy said as he stepped out from around the corner. Bonnie stopped, then turned around.

"Not this way either matey." Foxy said, a wicked smile filling his snout.

"Guys! Don't you know what you're doing is totally crazy?!" Bonnie tried reasoning, "Green… Tee Chee… Teddy… they were just afraid of us! Man, I'm afraid of what you guys have become! My own sister tried to attack me… no.. you guys aren't yourselfs anymore…"

"What ye be talkin bout' rabbit?" Foxy said, running up to the bunny and grabbing his arm "We've always -_Help me…-_ been this way, don't ye remember?"

"Yes! I do! We used to be _alive_! We were people, we had families, you two are brothers!" Bonnie was crying at that point, and he had his arm up behind his back as well. "Reynard… if you're still in there… let me help you and please just try to remember… you have to remember Me! It's Ben! It's ME!"

Foxy's eyes dulled a bit, looking to Bonnie, then to Freddy. "I… you…" he started. Inside his head, everything was fogy. No matter how hard he tried, Foxy couldn't remember anything about himself or his old life. "Ye… ye a liar! I always be this way. Me name -_please!-_ be Foxy!"

"...this is pointless. Foxy, shut him down." Freddy said, the sudden jump from Foxy indicating that he was a bit frightened by the bear. Reluctantly, Foxy obeyed, reaching into Bonnie's exposed circuits and pulling on a vital cord.

"... Reynard… please…" Bonnie gasped, his power cords being ripped out slowly. Very slowly, Bonnie's eyelights slowly flickered, the small pinprick dot that was his only show of life slowly faded to black, a loud circuit sizzle sounding out from his exposed head plate. Throwing the ripped cords on the ground, Foxy let go of the limp rabbit, his suit falling onto the ground lifelessly. Freddy and Foxy grabbed a leg each, dragging the short circuiting bunny along the floor, his face to the ground. Ben was finally laid to rest.

Gold poked her head out of the bathroom door, watching them drag the bunny into the parts and services room onto the floor. She smiled meekly "Well Ben" She said with obvious sarcasm "It was fun while it lasted, but it's about time you had your final rest by now."

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

Heyo! Sorry if this one was a bit short, but I was a bit tired. My bad :P

Also! It was March 2nd, the day Five Nights at Freddy's 3 came out! I'm so psyched! I can't wait to play it! I don't know what happens in the game yet, because I haven't looked into it that much yet. Nor will I. But once I get it, expect far less updates for a while because that's what's happening to me.

Also, on a side note. This Saturday is my military ball! I'm so happy! I've gotta dance though :U I'm a writer, not a dancer! Wish me luck!

* * *

**Song of the Day- **

"Money" by Mystery Skulls! This song is so good, also look at the music video that goes with it, it made me die laughing xD.


	12. Regrets

**Chapter 12- Regrets**

* * *

"What exactly did you do though?" Green asked the Marionette. He had called Mangle into the room, for he figured he would want to hear him as well.

"..It's not exactly what I did, it's what I've been doing…"

"Explain." Mangle said, T-Fox nodding her head. "You're being really vague, plus, I'm not even sure if we should even trust you?"

"Please, trust me, I'm taking a huge risk right now." Marionette said.

"Alright, fine. What is going on? Could you explain?" Green asked.

"I can try to explain, but just try and keep an open mind. In this place, there are souls of children attached to us. The only one of us that don't have souls are you, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica."

"Souls attached?" Green said. "_What does that even mean?" _He thought to himself

"Yes, and my master told me to… wipe their memories… their wandering aimlessly now, fulfilling the will of our master without their human souls getting in the way."

"Wait, you said that Teddy, Tee Chee, and Green don't have souls… what about Us?" Mangle asked. Mangle glanced at his second head, shocked to see her neutral expression. "Y-you know?!"

"Yes. When you… 1987… that little girl… it's her... " Marionette said. T-Fox looked on in a worried expression. "Look.. I'm sorry… but we need to do something about this before the old ones get out of hand... "

"Bonnie will be back… and when he get's back we'll be safe." Green reassured. Marionette sat back down, eyeing the door cautiously. "It's ok Teddy… we'll be alright… I promise…"

* * *

Jeremy and Jessi were running down the stairs, sighing when they reached the bottom. What a great time for the elevator to be out. "Hurry Jeremy! We've got to get there ASAP!" Jessi warned, grabbing her tired brother's arm.

"Alright, Alright!" They pushed the revolving doors open, running down the street with all their strength. Jessi was still wiping tears from her cheeks.

After about five few minutes of unorganized running, they made it outside of the pizzaria. They were fortunate it was so close to their house. Jessi flung the door open, flipping on her flashlight. Jeremy did the same. They walked in cautiously. "Find Bonnie." Jessi said.

"Alright, you need to find the rest." Jeremy called back.

"Don't get into too much trouble…" Jessi said, pulling her older brother into a hug.

"Since when am I reckless?" Jeremy joked. He patted her head before running out into the darkness. Jessi opened the Kid's cove door, sighing when she saw the bear and bunny still waiting on the floor.

"Are you guys ok?" Jessi asked, quickly running over to the toys. After touching the bear, she realised that he had warmed up considerably more, which worried her immensely.

"Jessi! I'm so glad you're here! Crazy stuffs been going on!" Green said thankfully.

"Bonnie called, so we came running!"'

"We?" Marionette wondered.

"Me and my brother. He went to go look for Bonnie."

"N-NO!" Marionette panicked. "That's n-not good!"

Jeremy's breathing was heavy as he poked his light around the hallway. Everything seemed even darker than normal, like it was abnormally darker than usual. He saw the Parts and services door was cracked open, so he headed there first. His heart beat was heavy in his ears, and every footstep was like thunder in his ears. "_Just chill dude.._"

He slowly pushed open the door. He pointed his flashlight around the dark room. "B-Bonnie?!" He said, seeing the broken rabbit on the floor. His entire head was off, and his chest was visibly cracked in several places. "Bonnie! Are you ok?! Say something!"

"He can't." Freddy said from behind him. Jeremy's heart skipped when he turned around. He fell backwards, on top of the husk that was his brother.

"I figured someone be -_We're so sorry…-_ pokin around ere' soon, but ye came a bit early i'm 'fraid." Foxy said.

"Yes, you picked a really bad time to show up around here!" Chica said.

"Chica? You guys, this isn't funny! I'm k-kinda scared now!" Jeremy warned. "W-What happened to Ben?"

"Oh, you must mean Bonnie. Well, he was what you might call… a traitor. He betrayed his friends. He was friends with plastic toys! Ha!" Freddy said, a crazy smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, he made a mistake trusting them over us… we broke him… -_ben…-_ he paid the price." Chica said. "Now you must."

"Wait… Bonnie is… he's dead?" Jeremy asked. The limp bunny suddenly scared him. "That can't be true! Y-You're his sister! You killed him!?"

Chica looked at Jeremy angrily. "What are you talking about?!"

Freddy furrowed his brow "This is dragging out a bit longer than I wanted it to, so to make up for lost time we should make this happen very quickly."

"Now, who gets to _hold_ him?" Chica asked.

"I be knowin!" Foxy says, grinning. "Let's put him in Bonnie!"

"W-what?! Are you insane?! I'm your brother! Charlie! You know it's me! It's Jeremy!" Jeremy said, grabbing the Chicken by the shoulders. "Charlie.. mom… dad… their dead… and so is Bonnie! I-I don't know what to do… please! Help me!"

Chica looked at the panicking Jeremy with sudden confusion. Her eyes glazed over, and she felt like she was looking at him from a whole new perspective. "J-Jeremy…" She whispered. She took a step back, turning away from him.

"Charlie! Don't look away from me! You know that it's me, your brother! Our family is broken, we're dying! Don't you care that your brother is dead? Mom and Dad dead as well? It's just you and Jessi now, don't you understand that?!" Jeremy was yelling, tears falling from his eyes. Freddy and Foxy grabbed one of his shoulders each. Jeremy drug his heels into the ground, yelling at Chica "Charlie! If you let me die then you just confirmed my worst nightmare! You're nothing but a _Monster_! And I hope the rest of your metalic life that you remember this if nothing else!"

Chica quickly left the room, running towards the girls bathroom. Tears fell soaked her face and her gears were heating up beyond control. "Jeremy…" She said again, looking deep into the bathroom mirror. The Chicken that looked back at her upset her, like it was so foreign it was offencive. Her broken jaw, her shattered arms, and the wires hanging in various places. It made her fuel tank burn.

"_You're nothing but a monster!"_

His words rung in his ears worse than the ear piercing scream and the sound of flesh being shoved through many gears and cross beams. And the sobbing, not only from the somber bird, but the faint sounds of Jeremy's sobs filled her audio devices. She could barely stand, feeling queasy, almost unbearably so. "Mom… Dad… Ben…" She repeated to herself, allowing the severity of her deeds to hit her like a truck. "Ben…"

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

Hello there! I hope this one is long enough to make up for the short one last time!

Man, I like this chapter, but last one is… man it was bad. It was mostly filler, which I hate, but at least this one was real story! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Later Days!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

"Monster" by NightCore. This is literally the only song by nightcore that I actually like, so don't get any funny ideas! Legit.


	13. Plans

**Chapter 13- Plans**

* * *

It was dark and damp. Ben sat alone on the floor. He once opened his eyes, but it only caused him to shrink back against the wall. "_Where am I?_" He thought. "_I thought I was finally dead…"_ With a bit of groaning Ben stood up, looking around the dark room.

Once his eyes adjusted, he saw that the room had no windows and only one door. The walls we're barren except for the door, a wall switch, and a mirror. The ceiling and floor were totally empty. All except for a small light bulb on the ceiling. He slowly walked over to the switch, and a shaking hand flipped it. The room blinded his eyes, making him cover his face. He felt skin, and opened his eyes to see human arms covering his face.

"I… I'm human again…" He said, confused. He twisted his arm in a circular fashion. "I wonder…" he said, walking over to the mirror on the wall. "I've grown from the child inside… he said, looking at the bearded, long haired man looking back at him. His black hair flowed halfway down his back and his beard covered his chin and hung down. He shook his head, black hair flying everywhere. It didn't matter anyway, he was dead. His human and robot body were mangled beyond all recognition. This was just the depressing truth that made a bittersweet taste enter his mouth.

Ben slid against the wall, sadness overwhelming him."Where am I?!" He said. He shook his head, standing up to open the door on the other side of the room. "I want some answers." said Ben, grabbing and twisting the door knob.

The next room was very strange, on a whole different level compared to the first one. Ben gasped as he saw a large mirror as the main feature of the room, and a single wooden chair in front of it as well.

"What is this?" said Ben, cautiously walking towards it. He stood in front of it, placing his hand on the smooth glass. A blinding light flashed from it, making him jump backward. The light eventually stopped, and in place of a reflection, he saw a different image. He was looking over an orange beak, and through the mirror he saw his powered down suit. But it was different, blood was rushing out of it and an arm was sticking out of it. "Gruesome…" he said, startled when the image started frantically looking around the room.

"Ye alright lass?" A voice called from the mirror, the image turning to look at the robotic fox, Foxy.

Ben was startled "Did that… was I heard?"

* * *

Chica stared at the bloody mass of tangled human and robot bunny on the floor. Blood ran out from the suit, and Jeremy's arm was poking out of the empty arm socket. They put Bonnie's head back on, much to Chica's pleasure. She didn't want to see his horrified, bloody face horrible the screaming and tears were during the stuffing, she could still hear them ringing in her ears.

"_Gruesome…."_

Chica looked around, startled by the voice she just heard. "Ye alright lass?" Foxy asked, seeing her distressingly look around.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine…" She replied, sitting on the ground. Chica looked away from Bonnie and Jeremy. Looking at them made her strangely sick. "_Why does this bother me so much?"_ She thought.

"_It should bother you, they're your brothers!"_

"_Who are you? Why are you speaking to me?! Go away!"_ Chica thought, getting quite angry. "_Who do you think you are, invading my mind and lying! Why? Just go away would you?"_

"_I'm not invading anything, I'm here to help you. You're acting totally idiotic right now! I'm dumbfounded how you could forget so easily your memories just to ease the pain. Look at what that did, it killed not only your brothers, but it's eating away at you too."_ The voice said very angrily.

Chica felt unnerved. This felt strange, speaking to someone you can't see about such strange matters. However, the more she thought about this strange other voice of hers, the more strange things she thought of. She thought of herself, who she was, who she thought she was, and mostly she thought of Bonnie. "_Who am I?"_

"_Good question, but do you really want to know? Can you take the answer, or does the truth hurt too much? I can't answer your question, but if you think hard about yourself and family, you will understand."_

"_Think about myself…_" She thought, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Foxy, peacefully lying against the wall in sleep mode. "Foxy…" She whispered. "Foxy…" What was it about him? "_Do I? Am I in love? Is that who am I am?_" She thought.

"_Tell him."_

"Yes!" Chica said aloud, startling Freddy and Foxy.

"Lass?" Foxy said, looking over at the bird. She was giddy, like she just figured out something amazing. He liked it, strangely. "Lass, what made ye so excited?" He asked.

"Foxy! Do you remember us? I don't… but I feel this strange romantic connection between us… and I don't know why… do you feel it too?" She outburst.

Did he? He wasn't sure, but he felt a strange feeling from her as well. "I-I not be sure.. but I do feel.. something…"

Chica grabbed him, making his gears heat up dramatically. She pulled him towards her broken jaw. He felt like sparks flew up when they made contact, whether it was from the dry static room they were in, or it was the magnitude of their contact. Whatever it was, it was like a foggy area of his memory storage was cleared, and he felt warmed and soft.

"What are you two doing? We have work to do! Those others are still here, I think they have a human with them! We need to get rid of them." Freddy grumbled, looking at the two. They looked back at Freddy, unsure of themselves.

"Chica…. I'm… I'm so sorry… your brothers…" Foxy said, bringing her into a hug. Chica looked over at Bonnie, tears starting.

"Ben… I-I'm sorry… I hurt you… you and Tee Chee… I hit her… you… and for what? I don't even know…" Chica said, wiping the oily tears from her eyes. "Jeremy… I never really knew you… or Jessi… and Mom and Dad… why did this happen? So long ago it seems where I used to be happy, I felt the warm sun on my skin, a smile on my face as me and my brother played. Ben and I would talk, we'd fight, we'd make up… he was my other half that I never thought I could live without. Now that he's gone… I don't think I can… I can't… function…"

"_Chica…._" The voice said apprehensively, somewhat worried about his word choice. "_Ben.. he loves you… he's always there for you, whether you know it or not…"_

"Chica... ": Foxy said, hugging her tightly. "Ye don't need to be sad, ye have to be strong, I can't fight this without you."

"You're right!" She said, standing up. "We need to fight our m

aster, we can't give in to their will. We have to be strong." She kneeled down by the mangled corpse on the floor. "I'll be strong Ben… I swear it."

* * *

"There!" Jessi said, stepping back to admire her handiwork. "Good as new! Well, almost!" She said, looking at the bear with many replacement parts she found lying inside the Marionette's gift box.

"Those parts were for an extra endoskeleton they had stored in it. I don't know who it was for, but I doubt that matters." Marionette said, feeling quite pleased.

"How do I look Green?" Teddy asked. Green was a bit worried, he wasn't sure if Teddy was joking or serious, as his jaw was still missing.

"Teddy you look great, but we need to think of a strategy to get the master. Any ideas?" Green said.

"Get the master?" Marionette said. "What do you mean 'get'?"

"Look at what she did to us! She's slowly killing us, we need to stop her before she can stop us!"

"Would you guys calm down? I've got to fix Toy Foxy's voice box, I need quiet." Jessi said, twirling a wrench with finesse. They quieted, giving her a minute of silence. She worked quickly at the voice box, pulling out nuts and bolts alike. "There!" She said finally, the Fox purring sweetly.

"Thank you very much Jessi, It's been so long since I was able to speak. Not since… 1987…" T-Fox said sadly, "If you want, you can call me Paulette, or just Paul."

"Huh?" Mangle said, staring back at the fox head.

"Like I said, this is another child's spirit. Strangely, neither me nor Golden attached her to T-Fox." Said The Marionette.

"I'm willing to get back at the gold bear that possessed Mangle to end my human life; I'll do whatever it takes." Paul said. "_I have to do this, for me and my mother. I'll see you again… mom…"_

"Alright, is there anything else?" Jessi said, looking around the room at the strange attraction of entities she acquired.

"L-Leave me out of this…" said Marionette. "I… I don't want to hurt Golden… but I know you must defeat her… please just be carefull…"

* * *

**Authors Note-**

Hello! Almost done with this, and I'm still thinking about this book's sequel. If I do make a sequel to this, I'll make it so you can just read that one and not have to read the others, unlike this where you'll be really confused without reading the first. Also, I'll finish Five nights of Terror soon, don't worry! That's about it, Hope you like this chapter! I had a blast writing it -even though it took so long to finish.- Bye!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

"Monster" by Skillet. YAY! One of my favorite songs tbh.


	14. A Wonderful Set Off

**Chapter 14- A Wonderful Set Off**

_***Important information in the authors note. If you want to express your opinion about it, please read the Authors note then let me know.***_

* * *

Loud knocking interrupted them, startling everyone. Green walked over to the door, jumping back in surprize. Freddy was there, tapping his foot as Chica and Foxy entered, their heads pointed low, in an act of shame. Green looked from Chica to Foxy, then to Freddy, who snarled at the meeting.

"Chica! Are you ok?" Jessi asked, running towards the bird with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What about you guys?" Chica asked, noting Green's very judgemental eyes.

"What happened to you guys? Why did you attack me?" Teddy asked, a nod from Jessi continueing the comment.

"It was our master… she hid our memories again… but… someone helped me… I don't know who but he helped me remember everything again." She said, looking over at Foxy, who gave her a sly smile. Freddy looked in, and he had a very unimpressed expression.

"Hey, Foxy? Where is BB?" Green asked Foxy, who rubbed the back of his head nonchalantly. He moved his eyes around the room nervously, as if he was afraid to answer.

"Um… no where…" Said Foxy.

"And Bonnie?" Jessi asked. Chica gasped a bit, like she just remembered something.

"Bonnie… Jessi… we… we killed him… we ripped him apart…" Chica said, making Jessi cover her mouth with shock.

"He's… dead? And Jeremy!? Where is Jeremy?!" Jessi panicked, quickly standing up and running out to the party room outside. She ignored the screams from behind her as she ran to the parts and services room. She heard footsteps behind her, but she was too fixated on her task of finding her brothers. She finally made it to the door, pulling the door open hastily and turning on the light.

"Oh… god…" She muttered, seeing the mangled mess on the floor. The blood dripped from the suit, and Jeremy's arm was limply hanging from Bonnie's empty arm socket. "Jeremy…" Jessi fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. "This… this can't be… how could you die? Who could you leave me here… by myself…" she cried out. "WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE ME?!"

A hand laid itself on her shoulder, making her cringe. "That… that's your brother?"

She turned around, seeing BB look up at her with his dark blue eyes. She saw tears on his face, much like her's. "Yeah… both of them…" she replied. BB shuddered, walking over to the bloody mess on the floor. He touched Bonnie's arm, then Jeremy's.

"I'm.. I'm sorry… about this… what will you do now?" He asked her, catching her by surprize.

"_What will I do?"_ She wondered. "_It would be so easy to just give up, give up to the pain… or… I could… figure out more about this shady company… the mystery behind all this mess… help my only family… she needs me, they all do…" _She gasped, grabbing her cell phone and quickly dialing Mark's number. He picked up quickly, much to her relief. "Mark! Quickly, I need you here, at the new pizzeria. Bring your brothers, don't, I don't care! Just get here quickly." she said, quickly ending the phone call before Mark had a chance to reply.

"Jessi! Are you alright?! What did you do?" Chica said as she burst through the door.

"Yes, I'm fine… I called Mark. Hopefully, he'll get here quickly." Jessi said, perking the interest of Freddy as he slowly entered the room, Foxy looking out from around him. "Ok, Now, we need to find Golden. The sooner the better. We have to.." she glanced down at her brothers. "... avenge them… my entire family… she ruined my entire life. She can't get away with that. I don't care if you help me or not, this is something I have to do."

"But… we only be bodies of plastic and metal. How we be helpin ye?"

"Are you kidding? Look at the destruction you guys are capable of! Look at Ben and Jeremy. Do you think they deserved this? Do you think that they wanted to be killed?! By their friends for god's sake?! Honestly though, if you help me or don't, I will do this. I will find that gold bear. I will get my revenge. And, I, Will, avenge everyone. You can count on that!" Jessi wiped sweat and tears from her face. Her hands were shaking, her heart was beating faster than it ever did. She wasn't scared, and she wasn't worried. She knew that this was it, and it was either she prevailed, or she died trying.

Chica looked at her. She couldn't show it, but she was eagerly smiling. "Jessi is right. What Gold did, whether it was for revenge or not, is unacceptable. We can't let her continue this anymore. It has to end here."

"Yarr!

"Right, well, how can we help?" Teddy asked, grinning with his replacement jaw. Green nodded, wiping tears from his eyes as well.

Jessi smiled, standing up quickly and running out of the room. "Let's get started."

* * *

Ben looked deep into the mirror, still in denial. He touched the mirror, feeling the smooth glass under his fingers. His reflection was both the most beautiful yet terrifying thing he had ever seen. He turned around, walking back over to the opposite room. He sat back down in the seat. He huffed as he noticed the magic mirror was completely devoid of the images he saw before. Now it just reflected his image like it had before.

He made contact with the mirror again, and a flash of light shined through it. This time, an image of a bright yellow, almost gold snout was seen at the bottom middle of the mirror. "_Is that golden?"_ He wondered. He saw, from her view, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, the Toy's Teddy, BB, Green, and Tee Chee looking around the party room. He also noticed that she stood atop the strange carousel in the game area.

"_They must be looking for her… Wait! Maybe I can convince her to go down there!" _He thought, quickly thinking of a plan to explain things to her. He cleared his throat.

"Hello Golden. It's me, you know, _your _master." Ben said in a booming voice.

"What?" Golden said to herself, looking around. "Who are you? I have no master! Who is this?"

Ben grinned, "_Just as I hoped"_ "Yeah, right. You know, everyone has a superior. I'm yours. Those animatronics there, Why are you hiding from them?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm not afraid of those can do nothing to me."

"Oh really? It sounds like you're hiding because you're to afraid to talk with them."

"Me? Want to talk with THEM? Crazy!" Her voice was leveling slowly. Just as he wanted.

"Really. You're a sweetheart under that hard exterior."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are. You secretly feel bad for them!"

"NO NO NO I DON'T! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AS SUCH!" She screamed, grabbing her head and stomping her foot down hard on the top of the carousel. Chica and the others noticed her, quickly running over to the carousel.

"Yar! There she be! Quick! Freddy lift me up top it!" Said Foxy. Freddy did as instructed, and very quickly Foxy was lifted up on top of the carousel He grabbed the golden bear tightly, making her flinch. "Ye be deserving this!" He said, shoving her off the top hastily. She fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Freddy walked over towards he as she slowly tried to push herself back up. He grabbed her by the neck with both his hands, hoisting her up over his head. Green grabbed her right leg, while Tee Chee grabbed her left one. Teddy and Foxy grabbed the remaining arms. Chica pushed up on the bear's chest, holding her steady as all of the animatronics pulled as hard as the could on each of her limbs.

Golden screamed loudly as the first limb, her right leg, was yanked out of it's socket. Green threw it to the ground, then nearly fell over with fatigue.. It all happened so fast that Ben couldn't keep track of it: Next came her left arm, then her right arm. The finally Tee Chee yanked off her remaining limb, just as Chica got out from under her chest. "Brutal" Ben whispered. He was sure everyone heard that.

Golden hung from her head, her chest dangling down to follow suit. Freddy laughed at her, looking up at her with his hands never leaving her throat. Golden coughed and spat, then her eyes caught sight of the Marionette as he slowly approached the scene with Jessi. Jessi held the camera tablet, so Ben assumed she was looking for her on the cameras earlier. "Traitor! You were my first servant, my most loyal! Look at what you did! You idiotic puppet." Shouted Golden. Every word hit the puppet like a mac truck. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed. Freddy grabbed her chest and finally yanked her head off, throwing it to the floor.

"Good riddance…" He muttered, throwing the chest atop her head.

The puppet slowly walked over to her, slowly pushing her chest off her head, grabbing her head. "We did it guys!" Jessi said, grabbing Chica into a hug. The puppet looked deep into the empty eye sockets, remembering the strong glow they used to show.

"Oh! This is… we did it! We're finally free!" Chica cried, hugging Jessi and the rest of her friends tightly. The Marionette stood up during the hug, walking over to the prize corner. Ben was the only one who noticed this, as he still saw through the golden head. The puppet sat the head into his gift box, then climbed in himself. He pressed the lid on top of the box, then stared into the head. He then began to cry, loud sobs that startled Ben. He hugged the head tightly, leaking dark, oily tears on the fur.

"I… I… loved… you…" He said between sobs, making Ben jump. "You deserve… everything you got… but oh gold…. it doesn't make the pain any easier to bear…"

The mirror slowly faded out, reflecting Ben's image back to him. "They did it…" He muttered, looking at himself in the mirror. "What do I do now?" He wondered, looking deep into his face. "I want to go back…" He muttered, leaving the room again. He sat down on the floor of the other room, and looked into his tiny prison. He couldn't help but cry as well.

* * *

A few hours later, Mark had arrived, gasping at the situation described to him by Jessi. Green and Teddy were searching around the pizzeria for Teddy's ripped off pieces. Tee Chee, Mangle&amp;Pual, and BB were sitting in the game area, gathering up the broken pieces of the broken golden bear to throw away.

Meanwhile, back in the parts and service room, the old animatronics spoke together.

"What do we do now you guys?" Chica asked.

"What else should we do, just be happy. We finally have that chance now… after so many years." Freddy answered.

"Yar that be right lass. Me, you, and Freddy… we finally be happy." Foxy said, kissing her on the beak. Chica flushed.

"What about… Bonnie?" Chica asked, looking over at the mangled mess on the floor.

"I think… it might be best if we… put him somewhere…" Freddy said. "Without Jeremy." After a few minutes, the managed to removed Jeremy from the suit. Chica carried him on her forearms to Jessi. When she came back, they all looked at the basement door. "There… it's better than nothing… I guess." He said.

"Right" Chica said, looking on as Foxy and Freddy lifted her brother over their shoulders. They head towards the door -Which the armless bird had trouble opening, but finally got it- and they descended the stairs on the other side. Foxy almost fell a few times, but Freddy steadied him every time.

Finally, they reached the bottom, the musty smell a bit off putting. "Alright, we should get him into one of the storage rooms." Freddy said, hoisting the Bunny out from Foxy's arms, much to his relief. Freddy and the rest walked down the hallway, doors on each side. They tried one of them, but Bonnie didn't fit into it properly.

"We can't leave him here… he won't fit…" Said Chica.

"Arr, ye be right… Freddy, ye know a bigger room we can… put him in?" Asked Foxy.

Freddy nodded "Uh… try that room… down the hallway…" he said.

The looked to their right, where the hallway curved. At the end, they saw a singular door. Foxy and Chica walked over to it, and Foxy unlocked it for them.

Freddy sat him up against the crate in the room, next to a tarp on the ground. Chica looked at him, tears flowing from her eyes again. "This is… this is it Bonnie… we love you…" she choked out.

"Yar… it be alright lass… he be happy now that we be safe… trust me... "

"Right Chica… Foxy… say your respects as well." Freddy said. Foxy nodded, walking over to the purple bunny, kneeling down next to him.

"Alright… Bonnie… ye be a good friend… and me Chica's brother… ye be missed… goodbye…"

Next was Freddy's turn. He slowly walked over to the rabbit, remembering the small, fun loving black haired kid he made friends with twenty two years ago. "Bonnie… I'm sorry, I can't help but feel responsible for this. I'm sorry… I love you like a brother, best friend, and I miss you. Good bye…" Freddy finished. Foxy held Chica, whom was crying loudly now. He led her out of the room, Freddy close behind. Behind him, Freddy saw Bonnie one more time, a smile tearing it's way onto his face. He teared up as well. "I.. I miss you man… I hope you're happy where ever you are…" He said, shutting the door behind him and locking it back again. He cried to himself as he caught up with the rest of his friends.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Alright! Lots of stuff in this this chapter, mainly that it is the end! Yes, yes, it's the final end of this chapter! This series was the first thing I ever really got into writing. It's also the first thing I ever actually posted on the internet!

Now, regarding the sequel. I want to write it, so here are some options you can choose from if regarding it.

In the reviews, type out one of these options at the start of the review, then tell me why you want it that way. The more of you guys that express your opinion, the sooner I'll get to it. This ends on the start of April, on the third.

**e.g. **"Option 1- I really want to have a fresh new story." Or something to that effect.

**Option 1-**

Completely make a new story called The End is the Beginning 3 and continue the story that way. Personally, I like this option.

**Option 2-**

Just turn Five nights of terror into the sequel. I have the ability to do so, but it would be from Fritz's/Springtrap's pov. This option is ok imo.

**Option 3-**

Don't write a sequel. If you guys are tired of this cannon, I'll completely start over with something fresh. I might understand this option, so if you really don't like this story or something, don't hold back and let me know if you want a new story! I personally wouldn't mind this option either.

* * *

**Final Song of the Day-**

"Rebirth" by Skillet. I saw them play this live fairly recently, and it only made me love this song more!~


End file.
